Piano Girl
by Vesperi
Summary: Sakura, a 17 year old aspiring pianist wants to go to the best music school. Only problem is that it is all boys. How will Sakura survive her senior year, pretending to be a boy, so she can achieve her dream? SS ET etc.
1. You're kidding me, right?

Ok. So here is the deal. I _cannot_ post anymore of my last S/S fic. Like I shouldn't anymore. It actually is a long-term project that I should not be touching. It's due in about a year and three quarters. Working ahead? Maybe. That was a hell of a large project.

Anyway: So this is what I'm doing. Another S/S fic. But…

I just saw She's the Man. I was also a major Tamora Pierce fan when I was younger. So I was thinking about doing a musical Sakura one where she pretends she's a boy so she can get into the best music school.

Of course it will be S/S.

I just want to say: if I stole your idea: sorry. Also, if you flame me saying "I CAME UP WITH THE GIRL PRETENDING TO BE A BOY PLOT STORYLINE! GO DIE IN A FIRE!" um…go away please. This type of story has been along for longer than any of us have been alive.

But: if my story is going too close to the lines of yours I don't mean it to do that. Just email me or review me _nicely_ and say "um…your fic is similar to mine in xyz ways…" I'll understand.

I'm doing music a) because I'm a band dork and b) because I've never seen a fic where a girl cross dresses as a guy to achieve her dreams as a musician. Nor have I seen one of a guy pretending to be a girl to be a musician…

Guy pretending to be girl fics are pretty rare…I think I've seen three…

Anyway:

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Card Captor Sakura, nor do I take any claim to owning it. Any characters that you see (except for Ryu) that aren't in the original CCS are of my creation. Thank you.

Enjoy:

Chapter One: You're Kidding, right?

"You've got to be kidding me, Saku-chan…" Tomoyo murmurs over the phone. I sigh at her.

"No way in hell Moyo-chan! This has been my dream forever and now that the opportunity has opened itself, I'm not going to just refuse it!"

"But Sakura…"

"No, Tomoyo. And _that_ is final. Being a musician has always been my dream, and I think I can pull it off. So please help me out. The interviewer thought I was a guy!"

"But…_you're my cousin!_" She retorts. "I don't want to see you trying to hit on girls or pretending to be a guy. You would be _soooooo _awkward as a guy…"

"Moyo-chan…" I moan into the phone. "Please. Please. _Please?"_ I make my puppy dog eyes, knowing that it will just emphasize my begging, even though Tomoyo couldn't see my eyes, she would know what face I was making.

"Oh _fine_. Just don't look at me with those eyes!"

"Thank you, Moyo-chan."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm the awesome! Come over later and I'll work on your hair, clothes, et cetra."

"Got it. Three ok for you?"

"Yup. I'll see you then!"

I wait for Tomoyo's click before hanging up the phone. I jump up and down happy.

"I GOT IN!" I screech to my teddy bear. It just gives me its stupid smile, but it still makes me feel as if it is congratulating me for a well-earned reward.

I've been playing the piano since I was three. I also do minor drum and guitar things. Small things that I picked up from playing in a band. I was in one for a few years, but then our guitarist had to go to college.

I'm Sakura Kinomoto, seventeen years old and an aspiring musician. I'm going into my senior year at the Ward School of Music, an all-boys school. It is the best music school in Japan. My name will be Keiji Kinomoto. I'm going to be Touya's little brother now. Touya goes to a neighboring college for soccer, and since he's now a well-known player, I couldn't use his name to go to a music school.

I stare at the clock and realize how close it is to the time I promised to meet Tomoyo at. I grab my coat and run out of the house, jogging over to Tomoyo's, excited to become a boy.

"Ok. The first thing we need is to get you a wig. Because I'm NOT going to cut that gorgeous hair of yours. Plus, I'd rather get you a guy's wig than a girl's wig." I nod my hair in agreement to Tomoyo's statement.

She grabs my hair and goes into her closet. "I know I have that wig I got you for that concert last year."

I smile. "Yeah…I could use that. It was pretty realistic, plus it's pretty similar to my natural color if I remember correctly."

"Great!" Tomoyo says, pulling it out, along with the fake facial hair that came with it. I put my hair back into a ponytail and we fit the wig over my hair and apply the eyebrows and sideburns.

"Mmm, pretty good so far…now for your chest…"

Tomoyo pulls out a long bandage. "We're going to have to wrap your chest in this."

"Ugh…" I respond. I look down at my breasts. "Sorry guys. This might hurt a bit…"

I go to the bathroom and start wrapping myself, just so I know I can do it myself, since Tomoyo won't be there every waking hour to make sure I do everything correct." I walk back out in one of Touya's old T-shirts.

"Oooh, nice job Sakura-chan!" I smile at Tomoyo.

"Ok. Time for the best part! Shopping!"

I moan as a response.

"Well…shopping for a few things so we can find the clothes that best fit you and then I can also make you some outfits." Tomoyo gives me one of her small smiles.

"Ok, let me just change into Touya's old jeans. I don't think that it would be the best idea for a guy to be shopping in a skirt with shaved legs."

"Yeah. Not a great idea." Tomoyo nods in agreement.

Only my grey sneakers are left, but sneakers are sneakers, so I don't think that it makes a major difference.

"To the mall!" Tomoyo states, giggling.

I jump into the passenger seat of Tomoyo's car. We have an unspoken agreement that we won't play music in the car, since I will always analyze it. I'll say things like "that song is too simplistic…all I IV V I chords" or "Ugh, another four four time song? What the hell? Can't anyone play in six eight?"

It drives Tomoyo about as crazy as the crappy music drives me crazy.

"We're here, and Keiji, remember to be a guy." I sigh at her.

"I wouldn't be caught dead shopping in a mall…" I murmur in my guy voice.

Tomoyo giggles at me. "Aww, you look so cute right now…" I sigh.

"Lets go before you get any ridiculous ideas, like "how many girls can you pick up!"…" I pause once I finished that sentence. "I shouldn't have said that…"

Tomoyo giggles again and nods. "So…Keiji, why don't you see if you can get someone's number…"

I glare at Tomoyo. "How about I steal your camera…"

Tomoyo gasps and glares at me, clutching her camera closer to her chest so I can't take it. "How about we just leave my precious camera alone and we go shopping!"

I nod. I feel odd walking around the mall with Tomoyo as a guy. I keep on getting stares from people, lots of girls and the turn and whisper to their friends.

"Look at _that_ guy…"

"Well, he looks like he's taken…"

"Yeah, but with _your charm_, I'm sure he won't be for much longer."

"I'm sure you're right!"

I feel disgusted. I look at Tomoyo. "Um…can we get into a store quickly?"

"Oh, no. I want to see how this interaction between you and that girl goes…" I sigh. Tomoyo being Tomoyo. As always.

I feel someone bump into me and fall to the ground. "Hey, are you OK?" I ask in my rough guy voice.

"Ow…I think I broke a nail…" The girl murmurs, I give her a hand to help her get up. "Hi, my name is Mindy!" The blond says to me.

"Keiji." I respond. She giggles and blushes.

"Aww, such a cute name. You wanna ditch your friend and go to the café with me?"

"Um…I'm sorry, but I have to get some shopping done. I'm going to this boarding school, and I need to get my clothes shopping done before I get there."

"Well, fine. Here's my number. Call me." She winks, giggles, and walks off.

I slap my forehead with my hand.

"Impressive. Kind of." Tomoyo says. "Good job keeping your voice up."

"Thanks. At least I can only get hit on by guys at Ward's." I smile.

"Well…there is Clair's Boarding School right next to it." Tomoyo murmurs.

"Oh…crap." I murmur.

"Yeah, they have a good design and filming classes there…"

"You're going to Clair's?" I whisper, excited.

"Yup!" I cheer inside.

"Good job, Moyo!"

Tomoyo makes me try on various combinations of outfits to see what would best fit me, a piano nerd. She hands me a pair of glasses to put on.

"They don't have a prescription, just glass, but I think this will help disguise you a bit."

I nod and put them on.

I try on the last outfit Tomoyo picked out. It was a pair of dark blue jeans that were kind of baggy and then a long sleeved white shirt with a green t-shit over it.

"Pretty good." Tomoyo says, smirking. She picks out a brown shoulder bag for me.

I look at my refection in the mirror and my male twin looks back at me.

"Nice job, Moyo-chan!"

"Thank you, thank you…" She says, bowing. She then throws me a bag of boxers.

I moan again. "I really don't want to wear these."

We place everything that we were going to buy into a pile and Tomoyo and I split it carrying it over to the cashier. She smiles at us.

"Shopping spree?"

"I had a major growth spurt and I can only fit into a few of my brother's old outfits…so yeah…" I say as a response, giving the cashier a smile. She giggles.

"Why is everyone I talking to giggling and/or blushing?" I ask Tomoyo.

"Cause you're just so darn cute!" She says pinching my cheek. I glare at her.

"Here, Keiji. You get to hold the bags!" She smiles.

"Oh, happy happy joy joy." I glower. Tomoyo managed to fill four bags full of clothes for me. "Can we please go to the music store?"

"Sure! I'll meet you in the food court in an hour? I need to go pick up some materials to make you a few more outfits. Also to make Sakura some!" I nod. "See ya, Moyo-chan!"

I head toward the store that I most frequently visit. I head over to the CD's looking for that new CD that I found that I liked. I was surprised when I was listening to the radio and found a lyrically good band that could play in more than one key signature and time signature.

I go through the alphabet quickly in my head, looking for where I would most likely find the letter S.

I bump into another person, this time I fall down; luckily none of the bags spill open. I quickly get up. "Sorry!" I apologize in my guy voice.

"Watch where you're going, punk." I look up and see a chestnut haired, amber-eyed boy glaring at me.

"No need to be rude!" I say readjusting my glasses.

The kid looks at me. "You have spunk, kid."

I glare up at him and grab the CD I want. I then walk over to the pianos, just to have fun using one of them. I started to play part of a song I learned, murmuring the lyrics, not singing them since my voice would automatically go to the alto or soprano range, which isn't something that a guy typically does.

The kid walks over to me, but I'm too absorbed into the music to really notice him standing there, watching.

Send away for a priceless gift… One not subtle one not on the list Send away for a perfect world One not simply so absurd. 

I pause after finishing this lyric, a small smile plastered on my face. Not a smirk, just a smile, then I look at my watch and curse. I grab the CD, run away from the piano and pay for the CD. The boy is left staring at the piano wondering what he just watched occur.

I hoped you enjoyed that. I'll get the next section up asap. Sorry for anyone who really wanted me to continue Calculating. I did continue writing it, but only for the project.

Please Review. I'll accept flames as long as they aren't "YOU STOLE MY IDEA ABOUT A GIRL PRETENDING TO BE A BOY!" as I stated earlier in the chapter.

This chapter was rather boring. I hope the next one will be better.

Lots of love,

Kailun


	2. Roommates and Company

Wow, I never expected this many reviews/replies to the fanfic. You guys made my week.

**I'm sorry that this took me a relatively long time to write (considering I'm on vacation). I was at my second cousin's wedding and had to play a flute/clarinet duet. Neither my brother nor I have seriously played in ages, so that was a fun experience.**

**So I was out from Thursday to today. Thursday and Friday were both car ride days; Saturday was the wedding, and Sunday and today were other wondrous car ride days.**

**Luckily for all of you: tomorrow is the day my computer game gets taken down, so I should be able to get out two chapters in a relatively short amount of time.**

**Also: yes, I did take the facial hair/eye brows/side burns from She's the Man. The wig I probably would have used no matter what considering I have some random stories that have similar plot lines to this one where they used a wig.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Clamp, and I do not have any claim to Card Captor Sakura. I am not writing this for any personal profit, please don't sue me.**

**Anyway: onto the next chapter!**

Chapter Two: Roommates and Company 

"Moyo-chan…" I stare at her as we sit across from each other at the Burger Barn. "I just made a bloody fool of myself…"

"Don't worry, Keiji-kun. I'm probably sure that he didn't suspect anything. You're just over-reacting."

"I have a bad feeling about this…" I murmur, a phrase that I feel that I'll be using quite frequently during my senior year.

"You can still back out…"

"No, this is _my_ dream Moyo-chan. It has been my dream since I was two when I first sat in front of the piano and let my fingers touch the keys…" I pause, taking a fry and waving it around in the air, as if it will magically prove my point. "I can't back out now. I've come so far…if I back out now I know there is no way that I can do this professionally. No possible way."

"Because you won't have a shot to go to a school like this again?"

"Because I don't have the guts to try. I will just take the easy way out, and I can't afford to do that."

Tomoyo nods. "I understand."

"I know, Moyo-chan." I give her a smile. I stare at my half-eaten burger. No matter what I say, I'm still nervous about this whole ordeal, but I would be worried if I wasn't. I don't think I could stomach the rest of that burger though. I take another sip from my soda before I throw the remainder of my greasy lunch into the garbage.

I stare at the stony wall of the West Building of Ward's. It's the dormitory I'm staying in. Room 129. The wall is calm, and Moyo-chan gently squeezes my hand, reassuring me that everything will be all right. I give Tomoyo a smile and we walk confidently into the building.

"Ok, we're supposed to take a left and it should be at the end of the hall on the right…" I murmur to Tomoyo and myself.

"Yup, Keiji-kun!" Tomoyo says energetically.

I feel the stares from the guys. They are obviously not used to seeing a girl wander down the hallways, and since Tomoyo and I look like we're dating, those stares aren't anywhere close to being friendly.

"Let's hurry…" Tomoyo whispers. I don't respond, but my pace quickens.

"123…125…127…129…" I murmur under my breath, I quickly slide my key into the lock, almost expecting the door not to open, but it opens with almost no resistance.

I look up from the ground and see a handsome blue-haired, blue-eyed boy.

"Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo gasps out, her lips forming a slight 'O' shape.

"Daidouji-chan?" The boy, who I guess is named Hiiragizawa, responds.

"Keiji-kun, this is my ex-boyfriend who I told you about. Hiiragizawa Eriol meet my cousin Kinomoto Keiji. Keiji is Sakura-chan's twin." Tomoyo quickly explained to Hiiragizawa.

I reach out my right hand to Hiiragizawa, shaking his. "Nice to meet you. I guess we're roommates?"

"Yeah, you can take the single. We have another roommate coming, but we've been roommates for the last few years, so we know each other pretty well." I give him a look. "Oh, let me explain: these rooms are suites since the school likes their seniors. We have this common room." I look around it, and I see that there are four desks; one has a television set up on it. "Then there are two smaller bedrooms that are connected. Each bedroom has two beds, but since Li-kun and I were roommates last year, it would just make everything easier if you got the one room to yourself and Li and I shared the other room."

"Oh, thanks!" I say, showing my gratitude towards Hiiragizawa. "I like having privacy and this makes things a bit easier."

"Good to know." Hiiragizawa responds. "Your room is the one on the left."

"Ok, thanks again." I respond. Hiiragizawa ducks into his room and Tomoyo and I begin to unpack my belongings.

"Tomoyo, are you okay?" I ask her, seeing that she's been very quiet since she introduced Eriol to me.

"I…just didn't expect to see him so quickly…" she murmurs. "We broke it off because of the distance problem, and it ends up our schools are two blocks away from each other."

"It's fine, Moyo-chan." I pause. "At least you broke it off on good terms." That means that they can get back together much easier, because they definitely still have feelings for each other. I know that for a fact, but I wasn't going to mention that to either one of them.

I've known Tomoyo for all my life, so I can easily read her emotions. Hiiragizawa on the other hand…

Hiiragizawa-kun emailed Sakura. To find out about how Tomoyo was doing.

Hiiragizawa-kun still likes Tomoyo.

I give off a small smile, but quickly cover it so Tomoyo won't see it. Tomoyo would probably assume that I was thinking about my imaginary boyfriend. The one she created that I have, since I have never dated anyone.

I hear the door re-open, Tomoyo nods at me, meaning that she'll continue to unpack my stuff while I go meet my new roommate.

My emerald eyes are still facing the ground, framed by my new glasses. "Hi, I'm Kinomoto Keiji!" I say enthusiastically before I bring my eyes up, off of the blue colored rug, to meet the _amber_ ones of my new roommate.

_Amber_ eyes.

"Oh. Shit." I murmur.

"Li Syaoran." The chestnut haired punk from the music store retorts to me.

"I'm you're new roommate. Hiiragizawa-san is in his room."

"You're a senior?"

"Yup." I respond.

"Short, aren't ya?"

I glare at him, but I can't think of a good retort.

Hiiragizawa walks out. "Hey, Syaoran." Li just nods at Hiiragizawa. "So, what instrument do you play, Kinomoto?"

"Piano." I respond. "Fifteen years and counting…" I murmur. "This is my first year at a music school though…"

"Wow…you must be really good…" Hiiragizawa murmurs. I must have given him a look that made me look like I thought he was being sarcastic because Hiiragizawa quickly comes to his own defense. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that." He pauses, probably thinking about how to properly word what he's going to say. "Ward rarely accepts people who are only going to stay for one year. They normally think it is a waste of time and that you won't be up to their expectations."

"They recruited me." I say. "I was playing at this charity thing with my band. I had to also do some solo pieces, and I guess they liked what they heard." The fund-raiser had been an all-boys thing as well, and since my band was entirely boys except for me, we decided to perform in it. It was the reason why I still have a wig. I used the alias Keiji Kinomoto to get in so we could perform.

Hiiragizawa's jaw drops. "You're kidding me?"

"No?" I murmur. I didn't know that recruitment is that much more impressive.

"Okay…I need to take you to see Scott as soon as possible. He'll be really happy to have another piano student like you." Hiiragizawa murmurs. "Scott's the piano director." He quickly explains. I nod. "He's an American, but speaks Chinese and Japanese pretty fluently. He's a really great guy."

"So, what instruments do you play?"

"Percussion." Hiiragizawa responds. "This will be my third year here. I can also play a little guitar and piano."

"Guitar." Li says. "Fourth year." He doesn't say anything else.

"Sweet." I murmur.

"So, do you want to go see Scott now?" Hiiragizawa asks.

"Let me go check on Moyo-chan first…" I murmur.

I didn't know that getting into Ward's at my age is such an honor. "Tomoyo?"

"I'm done unpacking. Come and visit me at Clair's soon, okay?"

"Sure, Moyo-chan." I give her a quick hug. "Call me later." She nods.

I grab my shoulder bag that contains some of my music. "Let's go?" I ask Hiiragizawa.

He nods. "Follow me. You coming Syaoran?"

Li nods. "I need to go talk to Scott about finding a new pianist for our group. I also need to go talk to coach about the soccer try-outs."

"Soccer?" I smile. Soccer is my favorite sport since Touya taught it to me since I was little. I was his goalie until he went to college. I played for the girl's team.

"Yeah."

"When do try-outs start?" I ask.

"Tomorrow if I can talk to coach." Li responds. "You don't look like the soccer sort of kid."

"My brother…"

"His brother is Kinomoto Touya." Hiiragizawa interrupts me.

"_The_ Kinomoto Touya?"

"Yes…" I whisper.

"Don't you just have the talented family?" Li asks sarcastically. I force my eyes to look at the floor again; this time the floor is a white tile. I miss the glare that Hiiragizawa quickly shoots in Li's direction.

"What position do you play?" Hiiragizawa asks, as if Li's comment didn't exist.

"Goalie?" My voice rising slightly, my confidence for the day destroyed.

"A piano player who is a goalie. Oh, how quaint." Li says sarcastically.

I feel my eyes light up with a fire. "Just because I'm a piano player doesn't mean I'm weak. My brother needed someone to practice with. Since he was a forward, he either needed a defender or a good goalie. He taught me how to be a _decent _goalie. I was the starter at my school since I was a freshman. Just because I can injure my fingers doesn't mean that I can't play the position. Hell, a guitarist playing soccer? What if you jammed a finger? What then? The same _damn_ argument can be used against you."

I take a deep intake of breath, angry at him for insulting my brother and I, but angrier at myself for losing my temper with him.

He stares at me for a second. "You'll do."

Hiiragizawa stares at Li, not trying to hide the surprise shown in his face.

I'll do.

"Thanks." I murmur. "I think."

We walk down the hallway in silence, except for the sound of our shoes hitting the tiles. There is a random squeak of the rubber on the tiles every so often, and then I hear a clacking sound, of someone wearing heels, walking quickly down the hallway.

"It's Ms. York…" Hiiragizawa whispers. "Let's get into Scott's office as soon as we can…" He opens the door behind him and the three of us tumble in."

"Hi, Scott!" Hiiragizawa drawls out. The blond haired, brown eyed pianist stares at the three of us, who had collapsed on the floor of his office. "We just stopped by to say hi!" Hiiragizawa quickly gets up and brushes invisible dust off himself. Li and I then get up at the same time. "This is Kinomoto Keiji. He's your new…piano prodigy."

"I wouldn't go _that_ far." I murmur.

"Recruited kid, right?" Scott asks. "I was there for that performance. Amazing, kid. Absolutely amazing."

"Thanks…" I murmur, a word that I feel that I am overusing today.

"Hey, if you see anyone who might be interested in joining the band…" Li murmurs. "You know who to contact."

"I'll also make sure they are good enough as well." Scott says, giving Li a smile. "I wouldn't give you guys every novice who has heard of your band's legacy."

"Your band has a legacy?" I ask.

Hiiragizawa, Li, and Scott all just stare at me for a second.

"You've never heard of the Lone Wolves?"

My eyes bulge. "That's _you?_" The 'Lone Wolves' are one of the best bands in Japan and China. They were definitely the only high school age group to be on that list.

"Staring right at Xiao Lang." Li says sarcastically.

"Oh." I murmur, lost for other words.

"Well, thanks again, Scott." Hiiragizawa and I say together.

"Just contact me if you hear anything." Li says again.

"I'll see you guys later, and I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning, Keiji."

"Guess so." I respond.

We sneak back outside, seeing that the danger of Ms. York was gone. "You guys can go back to the dorms, I'll go talk to the coach by myself." Li says.

Hiiragizawa, Li and I are about to walk in our separate directions when someone's voice calls out.

"Sakura?"

**Yes. I hate cliff-hangers. Don't you?**

**I am using Eriol and Syaoran's last names because Sakura doesn't really know them well enough to call either of them by their first names yet. I think next chapter I can stop writing Hiiragizawa. Most "Eriol"s I wrote were accidental. I had to go back and edit Hiiragizawa in.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for the reviews again.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Li Kailun (my Chinese class name…and Li is my last name in Chinese! )**


	3. Explanation and Try Outs

Heya everyone again. Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favoriting again. I decided to try to get this chapter out quicker than the last one.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger again…I couldn't think of a decent way of ending the chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I am not Clamp, nor do I claim any affiliation to them. I do claim ownership to any characters that you do not recognize. I am not doing this for any form of monetary profit, so please don't sue me!**

**Also: if I'm misspelling anyone's name, please inform me. I googled Hiiragizawa, but google can come up with three different names and say that they are all the same. --. Oh, me of little faith.**

**Hope you enjoy:**

Chapter Three: Explanation and Try Outs, Day One! 

"Sakura?" I turn around and see Takashi Yamazaki with his recognizable black hair spikes.

I glare at Takashi for a second. "No, Takashi. How many times do I have to tell you? I'm _Keiji_. Stop making fun of me every time you have the chance. Calling me Sakura got old a _long_ time ago." I quickly make up a lie, hoping my face doesn't display the lie too much.

"Wha-oh yeah…_Right_." Takashi says. For a kid who tells so many lies, he is really bad at catching on to them sometimes.

Takashi was the base guitarist in my band until he went to Wards last year. He's also a senior and he is dating Mihara Chiharu, the only person I know who can keep his lying in line. Chiharu and I have been friends since elementary school. Chiharu and him always were flirting when we were younger. It all started with Takashi's lying tangents and Chiharu beating him up over them. It was her strange way of flirting with Takashi. This year will be their fourth anniversary. It's surprising how much time flies.

I turn to Hiiragizawa and Li. "Sakura is my twin, and Takashi thinks it's funny to call me Sakura at every chance he gets." I pause, thinking about what I should say about Sakura. "We're really similar: we both play the piano and look practically the same except for hair length and glasses." I pause for a second. "And the whole fact that she's a girl." I add after a second.

Hiiragizawa and Li sweat drop.

Takashi grins. "It's been a private joke that Sakura would one day just dress up as a guy and come to Ward's."

I throw Takashi a glare. "She's being home schooled this year so she can concentrate on her music, since there aren't any good music schools that accept girls in this area."

Hiiragizawa and Li nod. "That's true." Li says. "My sister Fuutie wanted to play the violin and couldn't find a decent music school around here either."

I stare at Li. Nope; he's definitely a real guy, not his sister. Plus Li plays the guitar, not the violin. I have to stifle a giggle of the thought that someone who looks like Li would be a girl.

Guys don't giggle.

And that thought just made me want to giggle some more. I bite the inside of my cheek, and just give off a small smile.

I quickly force my eyes to the ground, so no one can see my eyes. My eyes show my emotions _way_ too easily. I stare at the hard white tiles, and we hear the clacking sound again.

"Oh crap. Yorkie is coming back." Takashi murmurs. "Scott's office?"

"Already attacked him once today." Li replies.

"Practice room. Take out some music, Keiji!" I blink, and then nod, realizing they are referring to me. I pull out some random sheet music that I have in my bag and the four of us stumble into a practice room before Ms. York can see us.

"Start playing. Now." Li murmurs. I slightly flush, out of embarrassment that I'm the one who has to save us from someone who I don't know. I have no idea why we are hiding, but it's my job to keep us away from her.

I look at the sheet music in my hand. Shenandoah. Ugh. At least it's pretty.

"Sorry about the song." I shove Takashi out of the way and make it over to the piano. I place the music down, and sit down. I close my eyes, feeling the rhythm pulse in my mind, and let myself be absorbed by it.

"Any day now." Li murmurs, but Takashi quickly shushes him.

I slowly take a breath, placing my hand on the starting note. An A flat moving to an E flat. Eighth notes. Slowly I form the music, adding in the vocal lines as I play, my eyes closed, no longer paying attention to the music, but I am completely absorbed by it.

The outside world doesn't affect me now.

But, my finger slips. I don't know how, I don't know how far in, but it slips, and the tapestry I was weaving is destroyed.

My eyes snap open. I'm disgusted with myself. "Nice job, Kinomoto." Li says. His voice it doesn't have either seriousness or sarcasm.

I sigh. "I'm sorry. I screwed up." Again. I assume the worse.

Takashi ruffles my hair. "Pretty good for memory, and when did we perform that version?"

"Spring of freshman." I murmur. "I like the piano part. I always thought it was so pretty, so I kept a copy of it."

Takashi laughs. "That's the Kinomoto I know!" I glare at him.

"When did you learn to play like that?" Hiiragizawa asks.

"My mom…" I pause, in memory of her. "She played the piano and taught a bit of it to my brother and I." I pause. "And Sakura as well. Saks and I only had a year of piano with Mom…" I stop again. "Well, we both instantly fell in love with the instrument and continued playing it in her memory." It still hurts. My mother, Kinomoto Nadeshiko, the famous model, played the piano for relaxation. She died in a car accident when I was three. Touya was only seven at the time.

I bite my cheek again. I can't show certain emotions, have certain reactions, and crying is one on the banned list. Instead I just let out a sigh, a high-pitched sigh for a guy. I don't try to correct it, since that would just make everything a bit more awkward.

"Saks and I put our hearts into our music. It's something Mom told us to do. You can't pull the proper emotions from people if you don't show anything yourself. You could have the perfect technique, have the most wondrous sound, but be a crappy artist because you can't get anyone to relate to your music. She told us not to think of ourselves only as musicians, but also as artists. We shape the notes; we create the emotions and feels. You could make one note have fifty different emotions depending on how it's played, what notes surround it, dynamics." I pause, feeling that I have gone a bit overboard.

Hiiragizawa smiles at me. "You're full of surprises, Kinomoto."

"Keiji. Call me Keiji, we're going to be roommates, it just makes things easier."

"Call me Eriol then." Eriol responds. I nod.

"So, who is York?" I ask.

Takashi, Eriol, and Li all look at each other and laugh. "She's the beginning theory teacher as well as the music history teacher. She's scary and insane." Takashi replies.

"Insane being the understatement of the month." Eriol murmurs. "If she sees you in the hallway, she assumes that you are a depressed, lonely teenager in need of a comforting voice. _Even_ if you are in a group of kids."

"And she's _evil._" Li states. "Worst teacher ever."

"Thanks for the warning. Luckily I'm not in 'what's a quarter note' theory." Most beginning theory classes give the basic knowledge of music. It surprises me that people coming to a _music_ school would need to go to a basic knowledge class.

"Oh, what class?" Eriol asks.

"Harmony two?" I ask. "Scott's class I think."

"Sweet. We're in the same class." Eriol says. "Except for Takashi."

"Taking Conducting!" Takashi waves his arms around in the air, as if he's conducting a symphonic orchestra

"I should have known…" I mumble.

"Well, it was nice hiding with you guys, I need to go unpack!" Takashi states, jumping off of the windowsill he was sitting on.

"Yeah, I still need to go talk to coach and unpack." Syaoran says, rising as well. I grab my music.

"So, we'll go back to the dorms now?" I ask Eriol. He nods at me and we walk back towards West Hall together.

We walk side by side in silence for a few minutes. I can't think of anything to say to him, nor do I think anything needs to be said. I feel more comfortable in this silence than most of the conversations I've had today.

I keep on having to remind myself to lower my voice, or to not say certain phrases, like using the word like improperly, or giggling.

I stare at my feet and feel the awkward glasses slip off my nose. I haven't quite gotten used to them yet. I push them back up using the index finger on my left hand.

"Heh…" Eriol murmurs, as if coming out of a deep trance. "I wouldn't be surprised if you joined our band."

I stop dead in my tracks. I _cannot _join the wolves. They are notoriously known for being an all male band.

"I would be. I don't think I'm the type of musician…"

"Well, considering what Takashi told me about Sakura's piano skills in their old band as well as Sakura's reputation…" He pauses. "I would think you would be similar to her."

"I am…" I murmur. "I just don't think I'm ready for a new band yet."

"Won't be _that_ new..." Eriol says. "It would just be Syaoran, Takashi, and I. You already know Takashi…"

"You should wait until you hear what Scott says." I look at the floor. "I don't mean to insult you guys or anything by turning down your invitation, but you should wait and see if Scott has anything to say. Maybe there is a better-suited musician for your band. Maybe someone who has more talents than piano."

Eriol nods. "Thanks for the honest answer." He pauses for a second. "Also, thanks for not begging Syaoran or I to be in the band once you found out."

"No problem. I wasn't even really thinking about it."

Sakura Kinomoto. The pianist in the Lone Wolves. Not something I would typically even dream about.

Something that seems too far out of my reach, but still so close…

I shake my head. Don't let these images of grandeur get into your head, Saku-chan.

I let out a sigh.

"I truly appreciate the offer though. I just…"

"I know." Eriol says.

No, he doesn't. But that's fine. He can pretend he does…It doesn't harm anyone.

I stare at my shorts and hope that the fact my knees are hairless doesn't cause any of the guys to doubt me. Luckily the shin guards get rid of most of the shaved leg problem, and the fact that I play goalie gets rid of the taking off my shirt issue.

"Okay, goalies raise your hand." Li shouts out at all of us. He seems to be running the practice while coach just stares at us, inspecting each of us, and seeing if we're fit for the team. He isn't only watching our playing ability, but also how we get along with the other teammates. He doesn't want to play two all-stars who hate each other's guts. It just isn't the right combination for the team.

Three of us raise our hands. I sigh. The other two guys both have at least a foot in height on me, and probably at least fifty pounds.

"Hi?" I murmur quietly to the two guys. They both glare at me.

"Go try out for the freshman team." One of them tells me. I just glare at him. Fine. I'll show them.

"Ok, we're going to be doing _a lot_ of shooting drills today. If you are a defenseman, come over here." He waits for them to gather so he can herd them into a group. "Everyone will be doing all the drills, just we want to know who plays what positions before we start today…"

Once Li had finished moving everyone into their proper groups he stared at them.

"Ok, I want the offense and defense to split yourselves into three equal groups. If you guys were on the team last year, try to also do skill level, make sure every group is equal."

"Ok, Kinomoto, take the right goal, Smith take the left goal, Oka take the far goal." We each jog to our designated goal. I start to stretch; I had a bad feeling about today. It seems from how he divided the groups we were going to have a ton of shooting drills today.

And shooting drills are nowhere close to being fair to the goalie. Li then gives each of the groups to a different goalie. He walks over to me. "Sorry, Kinomoto."

I blink; confused as to why he's apologizing, but then I look at who are shooting on me.

Most likely the largest guys on the team. "Did I get the tuba and bassists?"

"Basically." Li responds. "They are all close friends." So he's testing me, seeing if I'm strong enough to stick up to these large guys.

"You're on." I reply to him. Li looks at me, at first confused, but then realizes I've just taken him up on his bet.

"Ok. Power and finesse. Break up into two groups from your large groups." My group does it easily. I'm not surprised that musicians know how to count. I give a small grin from that thought. A musician who couldn't count…

"Okay, start whenever!" Li says. He takes the right side of the net for passing the ball. I stretch again.

"Go already. I'm starting to get nervous!" I feel small butterflies being formed in my stomach as the kid on the left passes the far pass. The kid receives it, and tries to kick it with his left foot. It's a strong kick, but it came right to where I am. I catch it and roll it to the side before Li does the short pass. This time the guy gets a better foot on the ball, and it heads towards the right. I quickly do I jump to get to the ball. I roll it back to Li once I receive it.

The kid glowers at me as he heads behind the net.

I sigh and stare at my grimy clothes. My muscles all ache and I feel that all my skin that was showing had a good layer of soil on them that would take a while to scrub off. I just wanted to run and take a shower, but I wouldn't be able to do that because of the whole "communal shower" issue.

Coach blows his whistle and we all jog over to where he is standing. "Okay guys. Great practice today. Nice job running it, Li." Li just nods, his head also hung from exhaustion. He probably worked the hardest out of all of us, since he had to prove to everyone that he is good enough.

"Time to announce the teams." Li mutters. He pats Eriol on the back, and Eriol returns his grin.

I have no idea how I did. I did allow in more goals that I typically would in the shooting drill, but these guys are a lot stronger than I'm used to. They have a different playing style, which took me a second to get adjusted to.

"Junior Varsity…" Li starts with. He calls out the names, some of the kids groan, hoping that they could finally play on varsity. I cross my fingers when he calls out the goalie. "Smith." He murmurs. The guy who told me to go try out for Junior Varsity. He had this huge smirk on his face, and as soon as Li informed him on what team he was playing on, that smirk evaporated.

"You're lying. This is just a joke. You're saying that _two_ new kids replaced me?" He glares. "But _I'm _the _goalie_. You _can't_ replace me!"

Li glares at him. "Shut it." Smith's mouth opens and closes for a few second before he finally stops at a loss for words.

"If your name has already been called you can go to the lockers now." Li says. "Go get showered. Nice work guys." They all seem somewhat relieved about that and jog back to the locker rooms.

"Ok, now for the non-starters on Varsity. You'll play if people are sick, injured, et cetera."

I cross my fingers again, and I don't hear my name, but I didn't hear Oka either.

"You can now go." He says to the other people. Now there are just the remaining starters from varsity and the two goalies. Oka and I start to give each other strange looks. I shrug at him, realizing he's about as confused as I am.

"This year is going to be interesting. We have a few trainers coming in from different places to work with you guys. One of the events you should look forward to is when Kinomoto Touya and some of his teammates are going to come for a session."

Oh crap. Touya…

"Congratulations, you guys can leave, except Oka and Kinomoto." We both groan, but know we have to stay behind, since both of us are obviously confused.

"So, what's going on?" Oka asks.

"You guys both did an amazing job out there today, I was really impressed with the both of you. It's nice to know we have two amazing goalies." Coach says, the first time he's complemented anyone. "We're going to be splitting the games between the two of you. If one of you begins to win more matches, or seems to be doing better in practices, then of course you'll get the privilege of being the main goalie."

"Thanks." We both say together.

"Stay behind, Kinomoto." Coach and Li say together. I sigh, wondering why this is taking so long for them to dismiss me. Well, the longer is better. It means maybe I can get a private shower.

"Alright." I murmur. "It's not like I have anything else to do today."

"Touya's brother?" Coach asks.

"Yeah. He's the one who taught me." I murmur.

"I could tell. You reacted to people as if they were going to do a lot fancier tricks than most of them are capable of."

I shrug. "It's what I'm used to. A lot of people I used to play with preferred making things look pretty than have power behind them."

"Well, nice job. I think you can easily get the starter position, just today you seemed a bit rusty." Coach pauses. "I've seen you play before."

"Really?" I search my memory, trying to think of when I might have played as a boy.

"There was some tournament about four or five years ago. Touya's team's goalie was sick…"

"And they chose me…" I whisper. Of course the first person to realize my secret is my coach. My _coach._

"Yeah, I'm surprised I get to work with one of the Kinomoto kids. The honor is mine."

"Thanks…" Li looks at the both of us, wondering what hidden message he's missing.

"You guys can go now. Nice job, the both of you. Keep up the good work."

Ugh. Boring chapter.

**First thing: Shenandoah is a folk song that I sang at camp this summer. The piano part is _amazing_. I just couldn't think of any pieces of music and I was listening to some CDs and Shenandoah came on.**

**Also, I don't know if the notes are A flat and E flat. I learned what an F is this summer, or at least I think I know what an F is. So, I tried to hum along and find the right notes. I don't have perfect pitch, I just have been getting pretty good relative pitch. So don't complain to me if I was wrong. I tried.**

**I'm sorry if the soccer stuff was kind of boring. I just needed to get some of that in there somehow.**

**And yes, I'm not letting any of her classmates who didn't know her before know her secret. And Takashi is a notorious liar, so if he ever says Keiji is a girl, then he's pretty much assumed to be telling a lie.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed, and thanks to all the reviewers and readers again.**

**In a few chapters, I'll have the guys be introduced to Sakura the girl, and I'll also add Sakura slipping some as a guy since I haven't really had much of that.**

**All recommendations are accepted. I'll accept flames. FLAME ME!**

**Sorry that took me a while to update. and my internet wouldn't let me get up this chapter.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Li Kailun (no I'm not a vegetable).**


	4. Audition Day!

**Heya everyone again. Sorry this took awhile to update considering I'm not really doing anything. If you want to see the update status of Piano Girl just go into my profile and it will say something like "working on Senior Project let me finish a chapter of that before I get another chapter of Piano Girl out"**

**No…this isn't some keen kind of way for you to read my other stories, considering this is my only one.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers, I would list all your names, but I heard that people could get banned for that, so I don't want to risk that.**

**Disclaimer: I am not a part of Clamp. Do I have to do this every chapter? I will never own CCS, I will never claim I own CCS, and I'm not doing this for money, so don't sue me. Thank you.**

Chapter the Fourth: Audition Day!

I glance at my hands once I took the goalie gloves off. They seem pale in comparison to the small area of my arms and legs that were showing.

"I need to take a shower…" I murmur to myself. "I feel icky." Icky. The only way I can describe myself when I don't feel clean, and whenever I start feeling icky I have to shower. It's the only way I can feel clean again.

I remember that in the dorms there are some private showers in the bathrooms, so I don't have to use the communal showers.

"Might as well use that…" I murmur. I see that Li starts to walk back in the same direction as I am.

"Don't like communal showers?" Li asks me.

"I…" I pause for a second, trying to think of a valid reason for not using the public showers. "I just like my privacy…" I end with, an honest answer.

"Yeah, me too…" Li murmurs. "Nice going today. I was surprised when you saved Jerrod's second shot."

I try to think through the names of people. "Was he the first guy in power and finesse?"

"Yeah." Li says.

"Yeah, I don't think he was either." I give Li a smile. "He didn't seem too happy about the situation, neither did Smith."

"Smith is just too cocky for his own good. We haven't had a solid goalie in years because we've never needed one. Our offense is always good, as is our defense, so we never really have any trouble with shots on net. Smith was out of shape, as well as rusty since he's never really had to use any goalie skills."

I don't say anything about this. I haven't played soccer seriously since the soccer season ended last season. Touya would kick the ball around with me sometimes, but since he's gone back to college we haven't even practiced together. I guess that's why I seem rusty to the coach.

I hear my cell-phone ring. Luckily I just have a ringer, and not any girly ring. I look at Li. "You can go on ahead." He nods and walks as I pick up the phone.

"Hi?" I whisper in as soft a voice as I can, so people don't hear the actual range of my voice.

"Kaiju!"

"Oh crap." I whisper into the phone. "Hi, onii-chan?"

"Why is Otuu-san telling me that you're at Ward's? You would never be that ridiculous to think that you could pull of being a boy."

"I made the soccer team?" I ask into the phone.

"You're…" He makes a choking sound "serious?"

"Touya, they saw me perform at that charity when I pretended to be a guy. Come on, I'll never have a chance like this again. You were thinking about dressing up as a girl to go to the best _soccer _school." I retorted, angry with Touya.

"That is completely different! You're surrounded by boys!"

"Who think I'm a guy! Do you think that you'll have to protect your sister now? I'm a _guy_, not a _girl._ You don't need to worry about any players, or me hanging around the wrong type of boy."

I can tell Touya blinks for a second. "Hey, you're right! Does anyone know?"

"The soccer coach does because he saw me play for your team at that tournament, and Takashi goes here."

"Well, Takashi is fine, so I guess I'm fine with it. But, if you're in any trouble, I'll come and beat the crap out of the person who's bothering you."

"Gotcha Touya." I stop for a second. "Do…do you…" I stop again, trying to think if I should ask Touya this question.

"Do you think that if I have the chance, should I join The Lone Wolves?"

"The Lone Wolves, as in the _band_ with the _player_ Li Syaoran?"

"Remember, I'm a boy."

"It's a chance you'll never have again, Kaiju."

"I know that. But…what happens if people find out. The Wolves' reputation will be ruined."

"No it won't." Touya states. "It will attract crowds. Don't worry about it. If you're given the choice, take it."

"Thanks. I'll see you in a couple of weeks when you come to train with us?"

"Yeah, but don't think I'm going to take it easy on you, Kaiju!"

I glare. "I'm NOT a monster. I'll have to stomp on your foot when I see you!"

"Yeah, bye Kaiju!" He hangs up the phone quickly before I can yell at him again.

I glare angrily at the phone in my hand; I glance around me and hope no one heard me. Now that would have been bad. I continue to walk back to the dorms, still feeling icky. I have a change of clothes, another bandage, and all my shower supplies in my bag. I whistle happily, going into the bathroom with my shower supplies. I see there is nothing outside of the two shower rooms, so I take the one on the left, I slowly move back the curtain, making sure there is no one in there.

I let out a sigh of relief when I don't see anyone's body. I create a small barricade of shower items around the curtain of the shower I'm in. I leave out the towel, my male underwear, and the change of clothing. Into the shower-stall I take my bandage and female underwear.

The stall is rather roomy, so I was able to take the shower without getting the bandage and wig wet. I stare at the wig, trying to figure out how I'll keep it from smelling. I flip it inside out and see that there are instructions to hand wash it.

"Oh, hooray, looks like I'll have some midnight bathroom runs."

Midnight, so if anyone goes to the bathroom at that time and sees my actual hair, I'll tell them they must have been dreaming about it.

I change into the jeans and white long-sleeve shirt and green t-shirt that I bought at the mall. I walk out of the bathroom, felling a lot cleaner than I did before.

I walk into our dorm room and throw my dirty clothes into my laundry bag, as I watch Li and Eriol run around the room.

"What's going on?" I ask, sitting at the desk, pulling out a bottle of water and I start to sip it.

"Auditions, and we can't find our music."

"Backpack, under your bed." I say to Eriol and Li respectively. They both stare at me for a second. "Don't ask me how I know, just go grab your music and go!"

"You also have an audition!" Eriol says as he sifts through his bag, finding the rhythm part that he prepared.

"Oh. Crap. You're right." I sigh and grab my brown shoulder bag. "Good luck. I'm sure you guys will do fine."

"How can you be so calm?"

"I'm not." I murmur. "I just don't like showing my nerves." I give Eriol a smile. "I just try my best, and if that's not good enough, than I can't say I didn't try."

I turn around and slip the bag over my head, and turn towards Scott's office, since that's where the auditions are being held. I see there are another ten to fifteen students already there.

"Wow" is all I muster to murmur. "So, what are we auditioning for?" I ask the nearest person.

"Well, the piano class we're in, also depending on your skill level, if you can accompany people, and maybe even the chorus."

"Oh, sweet." I murmur. "So, if you accompany the chorus, there is no singing requirement."

"Yeah, that's why everyone wants that job. I've heard there is also another special position for piano players."

"Really, what is it?" even though I probably already know the answer.

"There are rumors that The Wolves need a new pianist, and these auditions are going to determine who is chosen."

"Wow…"

"Yeah. I'm Lin Dawei." The kid has blond hair and pale purple eyes.

"Kinomoto Keiji." I say.

"Oh, you're the kid everyone is talking about?" He asks me.

"Do I want to know what they are saying?" I ask.

"Nothing bad, yet. Just how you hang out with Yamazaki, Hiiragizawa, and Li."

"I used to go to Takashi's school and we were in a band together. Hiiragizawa and Li are my roommates." I say simply. "There is nothing to explain there."

"Also, how you unjustly made the soccer team, because Li favors you."

"Oh, bull…" I murmur. "I didn't make the team because Li favors me, I made it because I did better than Smith did."

"I'm more likely to believe you." Lin states. "You seem like a much more honest person."

"Thanks, I think."

"So, what is the order of these auditions?"

"Reverse alphabetically. I think you're after me." I stare at the chart, and realize that Lin was incorrect.

"No. I'm last, but everyone else is correct."

"I'll ask Scott for you."

"Nah, it's no problem. Scott saw me play before, so that might be why."

"Lin Dawei! You're next!"

"Oh no." Lin murmurs.

"You'll do great, don't worry." I give him a reassuring smile.

Then I realize. Should I be smiling this much as a boy, or should I be glaring, and smirking? Should I even be giving soothing words, words of comfort to kids who are afraid they won't do well…

Too late now. I'm already labeled as a nice kid, so I can't go all glary and sarcastic.

I lean my head against the wall, knowing that I'll be waiting for a while now, since I'm the last person to go into Scott's office. I grab my manuscript paper and start to scribble out notes and rhythms, humming along until I have a melody written out. I stare at the melody for a second, trying to imagine what it sounds like, trying to think about what words would go well with it.

I then start to scribble out lyrics, and along with the lyrics harmonization to the song. Once I know what the words are, I know what the song should feel like.

"Kinomoto Keiji!"

I ignore the voice and continue to scribble out on the paper; I've started a rhythm section now…

"Kinomoto Keiji, don't make me call your name again!"

My eyes shoot up from the paper, my concentration on writing completely shattered.

"I was almost done with that piece!" I glare upwards, and see Scott staring back.

"You were composing?" He glances at the manuscript paper. "Let me see it for a second."

I glance up again. "On second thought, it isn't that great, it's messy, and the lyrics are bad!"

Scott snatches the book from my hands, I frantically try to grab it back, but fail miserably; my eyes are wide with horror as Scott stares at my composition. The lyrics are too girly for a boy to write.

"How long have you been working on this?" Scott asks simply.

"I started about when Lin went in, since I didn't have anything better to do…" I whisper, expecting a reprimand for being so rash…

"Wow…" Scott says. "This is amazing. Can you play some of it?" He gives me a smile. "Just try it…"

"Okay…"

I close my eyes, and wait for the rhythm to feel right in my body. I wait until I'm completely absorbed by the rhythm, and I can feel it pulsing in my heart. I keep my eyes shut as I reach for the first note on the piano, imagining what instrument would be playing this part, who would be singing here.

I got it. I've caught on, snatched the emotion that I need.

And I let my fingers land on the first notes of the piece, I open my eyes, murmuring the lyrics as I play along, reading the music, playing each of the sections that I can…

I reach the end, and I let my fingers hover above they keys for a second, before I remove them from the piano completely and move my foot away from the pedal.

Scott looks at me. I look apologetically back. I tried. I gave it my all. If only I could have sung along.

"Keiji…" Scott looks at me. "I want…"

"I'll leave. I swear." I murmur. "I'm sorry!"

"No," Scott says, chuckling. "I want that piece to be performed when we have the Clair and Ward's mix choirs."

I stare at him, my eyes wide with horror.

"Oh, you can't be serious…"

"Why do you have so little faith in yourself?" He asks me. "Why can't you believe that you've done something spectacular for once?"

"Because…I write drabbles like this all the time…I don't think that people will like the lyrics…"

"The song is different, and that's why people will love it. I don't think I've ever seen someone so…remarkably talented…"

"Thanks…" I blush from his complements. "I know the vocal soloist I want…for the soprano part."

"Who?"

"Daidouji Tomoyo. She goes to Clair's. She's my cousin and has a remarkable voice."

Scott nods. "I'll go take this to the coral director. You're hired, kid." He gives me a smile.

"So…what does that mean?"

"I'm going to go talk to Syaoran, Takashi, and Eriol, I think you'd be perfect for their group. I'm also going to get you to do at least some of the choral accompaniment."

"Okay, thanks."

"I can't believe there are two musicians as talented as you…" Scott murmurs.

"Who else?" thinking he might be talking about Sakura.

"Li Syaoran. Oh, that kid is amazing. He can't write a composition as quickly as you can, but, man, his music is good…"

"Wow…"

"Yeah, this might be the best The Wolves have ever been. With you and Syaoran writing and performing music, I don't know if anyone will be able to stand up against your band…"

"Thanks…"

"No problem…I'll go take this to Mr. Bai now."

I nod, dumbly, guessing that was the name of the chorus director.

I wander back into the dorm rooms, hitting my head against the pillow.

"Hey, Kinomoto!" Li yells at me. "Your phone rang and we answered it. Tomoyo called and asked for Sakura."

"Oh, damn it. Sakura and I switched our phones accidentally."

"Well, either way, I'd recommend you called Tomoyo back. We told her that it was your phone and she says that she was about to call you next anyway, so it doesn't matter. She wants you to call her back."

"Ok, thanks!" I say. Li throws my phone at me and I catch it, I move into my bedroom and dial up Moyo-chan's number.

"Heya Moyo-chan. I think I need to buy a new cell!" I say in my boy voice.

"Yeah, you do. Can you come out shopping with me this weekend as Sakura? We need to hang out…I made this _really_ cute…"

"I will if I have the time. I don't think I have any soccer matches or anything of the sort. I'll see you then?"

"Yeah, see you Keiji!"

I hang up the phone and lay down on my bed, shutting my eyes, relaxing…

**-----This is the end of the chapter-------**

**Mmm…Meh…There's the chapter! I just needed to get another chapter out, and I really had no ideas about what to write about. I'm sorry I didn't add anything with Sakura really slipping as a girl. I have a few ideas about the song that Sakura wrote, and also her being in Syaoran's band.**

**I'll add S/S moments once Syaoran meets Sakura as a girl…**

**I don't really have anything else to say here…I hope you enjoyed, and thanks again to everyone who reviewed/read/fav'd/alerted!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Li Kailun (I'm NOT a vegetable!)**


	5. Meeting Sakura

Wow…I woke up on Sunday morning, around 8ish (which is way to early for me…) and I turn on my computer and check my email.

**And through my blurry morning sight, I see the fanfiction bot, and that I had _13_ reviews. I rubbed my eyes and looked again, since I _was _clearly reading wrong.**

**Thank you guys for making my morning. . I didn't really work on this as much as I would have wanted to today because my house is under construction and my mom and I had to fool around with these random doors that are in my room that lead to the attic.**

**Anyway, thanks again to everyone who reviewed, alerted, fav'd, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, have never, and will never own CCS. I'm not doing this for money, don't sue me. I don't have any money! Or not the amount that you would want!**

Chapter Five: Meeting Sakura:

I stare at the wall in my bedroom. It's a pale yellow, and the paint is peeling in places. There are tape stains from where the previous owner of the room had hung up posters and there is also a corkboard in the corner above my bed.

But I'm not paying any real attention to those details, but rather to the nice thud that the handball makes when I throw it against the wall, counting down the time until I should go change into Sakura's clothes.

I get to go out with Tomoyo. Moyo-chan dropped the outfit off here a few days ago. I just have to think of something Keiji can do while Sakura is out shopping.

I finally get up; grabbing the duffle bag that contains the clothes Tomoyo gave me.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go visit Touya and do some practicing with him…I'll see you guys later?" They both nod, not really paying attention to me, but rather to the movie they have playing on the television.

I sigh in relief, glad that they didn't question me at all. Maybe I'm just being overly superstitious about things…

I walk into the bathroom, making sure there is no one in there before going into one of the single bathroom showers. I smile: the floor is nice and dry, which will make the changing process a lot easier. I first take off the wig, and ruffle my hair out. It feels nice to be out of the wig…

Tomoyo picked out a cute outfit. It's a green skirt that goes down to about my ankles, with some flowers embroidered on around the edges. She also made a pink spaghetti-strap top, and a semi-see-through white short-sleeved top to go on top of the spaghetti-strap shirt, which I am supposed to leave unbuttoned. Tomoyo didn't give me any shoes, so I just pulled on my typical grey sneakers.

I pull out the hand mirror Tomoyo put in the bag and fix my hair. I don't like wearing make-up, so I skipped that. I quickly take out the pink bag that Tomoyo put inside of the duffle bag and stuff in my boy clothing and the duffle bag itself. I finally place the wig on top of it. I smile, seeing that no one entered the bathroom yet.

"I think I'm going to have fun…" I smile, walking back towards my room.

I knock on the door and don't get any response, so I knock again louder.

"You get it Syaoran. I got the door the last time."

"That was last year!" Li murmurs. I almost giggle. I've been getting used to these small fights that Eriol and Li have with each other. They're pretty amusing.

"The door is unlocked!" Li yells. I open the door slowly, peeking through the door. Okay, acting 101 time.

"Hi, I think this is the right room, does Keiji live here?"

"Uh, yeah. He just stepped out." Li murmurs, not looking at me.

"Oh, you must be Sakura!" Eriol says.

"Oh, you're Eri-Hiiragizawa, right?" I murmur, in almost a half surprise.

"Yup. Keiji never told us how pretty his sister is…"

"Well, of course he wouldn't. Dudes don't look at their sisters like that!" Li says. "I mean, I have four of them, I would know."

"That's true." I say laughing. "Can you tell him I stopped by?"

Li finally looks at me; my emerald green eyes catch his amber ones. "Yeah…sure…" he mumbles. I feel a faint blush rising on my cheeks.

"Okay, thanks. Oh, here's his cell." I hand the new cell-phone Moyo-chan bought for "Keiji" to Li, since he's standing closer to me. "Thanks again. I'll see you guys later!"

"Yeah, see you…" the two boys say together. I giggle as I walk out, closing the door behind me.

That wasn't too bad, now was it Sakura? Now just to get out of this building and to Tomoyo…

I walk around the building as I always do, showing no sense of confusion or being lost. I continue to do this until I'm stopped.

"You must be Jamaican, since Jamaican me crazy…" says a random guy. I look at him and recognize him as Smith.

"You must be an idiot." I reply. "Where did you get that from, the worst pick-up line website?"

The boy stares at me, towering over me. "No one says no to me."

"Then I must be no one, now will you let me get by?"

"No!" He grabs my arm.

"I'm warning you. If you don't let go of me…" I say, turning towards him, glowering, getting prepped to kick him.

"You'll do what?" He turns me around so he covers my mouth with his one hand and has his other hand around my waist so I can't move.

I open my mouth and bite him as hard as I possibly can, and then bring my leg back and kick him as hard as I possibly can.

He yells out it pain and releases me. I turn around and punch him in the face and kick him again, this time in the knees. He falls to the ground. I spit on him, just to get the taste of his hand out of my mouth. "No one messes with Kinomoto Sakura!"

"You'll pay for that, bitch!"

I giggle and walk away, not paying attention to the stares I'm getting.

"That's Kinomoto's sister?"

"Wow, she's hot…"

"I heard she's better than her brother at the piano…"

"I can't believe she just beat up Smith."

"Kinomoto! Wait!" I turn around and see Eriol and Li jogging up next to me.

"Hmm?" I ask, confused why they stopped me.

"Well, Eriol just got a phone call from Daidouji, and she wants him and I to come to the mall, she told me that she had a friend meeting her, so we guessed that was you…" Li murmurs.

"Oh, okay…" I pause. "Moyo-chan should be picking me up soon."

"That was another thing, Daidouji says that she can't pick you up, she had an emergency meeting at Clair's, so we're supposed to drive you to the mall."

"Got ya." I murmur. I was kind of hoping Moyo and I could just hang out alone together and share stories about school. I can't tell her about The Wolves, unless I do it by getting Eriol or Li to talk about it…

I can't even tell her about the solo. Damn…and I bet this was all Moyo's idea as well…

We climb into Eriol's car and drive towards the mall. "So you're home schooled?"

"Yup. I decided not to pretend to be a boy and just focus on working on the piano outside of school. The only problem is that I can't play on the soccer team, but I feel as though it is an even loss. I love the piano too much." I pause.

"Wow, everyone in your family plays soccer and piano?"

Ah crap. "Touya doesn't really play the piano. He can if he wants to, but his dream is a soccer player, not a pianist."

"I would find it weird if I had a twin and we played the same sport and instrument. It would seem as though you would be competing over way too many things…"

"Nah, Keiji and I like it this way. We can help each other out if we ever need assistance. Like if I need help on math he can help me out, or if he needs help in languages. It's kind of nice."

"Wow…" Li says, as if he expects Keiji and I to be mortal enemies.

"We're here. We're supposed to meet Daidouji in the food court." Eriol states. Li and I both get out, and begin to saunter towards the food court. I look at my shoes, remembering that they are the same shoes Keiji wears, and hoping that they guys don't notice it.

"Mmm, so do you guys know what we're doing here?" I ask, actually confused as to why Tomoyo-chan would invite two guys on our shopping trips. Tomoyo is not the type of person to make the shopping trip turn into a date.

Or so I think.

"Sakura-chan!" She hugs me. "You look so cute!"

"I have so much to talk to you about!" I say. Tomoyo smiles!

"Oh, Hi Eriol, Li."

"Hi, Daidouji-chan!" Li and Eriol say together.

"So, what exactly are we doing?" I ask.

Moyo-chan stares at me, and then realizes her error. Neither Li nor Eriol really know me.

"Well, lets go grab some lunch first, we can talk there…" Moyo-chan pauses. "So, how is your band?"

Li seems a bit shocked by this question. "Pretty good, your brother is pretty quiet, though." Li says turning to me. "From what Scott told me, I expected him to be composing pieces for us, or arguing with me about the music we play."

"Keiji…isn't very confident." I murmur. "He thinks his lyrics are too girly for most bands. I think he is afraid that you guys will reject his music."

"Really? From what I heard from Scott that if he and I put our heads together we could start writing some really awesome music."

"I'll tell him that. I think that will make him feel a lot better about himself." I look up and my eyes come into contact with Li's again, and I give him a smile. "Thanks."

"Wh-what for?" He asks, slightly blushing.

"Helping out with getting Keiji's confidence up."

"No problem…" Li murmurs; I just give off another smile and stare at the menu that is place in front of me, not even realizing that we've arrived at the restaurant and I've instinctively sat down.

"So, how is Clair's?" I ask Tomoyo, trying to break the silence that overcame the table.

"Oh, it's okay…" Tomoyo seems a bit dejected. "It's not as much fun without having my favorite models!" I glare at Tomoyo.

"Come on, Moyo-chan. I don't live that far from Clair's! You could just stop by and visit me once in a while…"

Tomoyo smiles. "I've started on my winter clothes designs for you and Keiji, they're so pretty…" She lets out a long sigh.

"Oh, and I'm so excited for this Ward and Clair joint choirs, it sounds like a lot of fun!" Tomoyo claps her hands together, and the waiter walks over, taking our orders.

"What do you mean, joint choirs?" Eriol asks.

"Oh, this year they decided it would be interesting to have the choirs work together. I've heard we're doing some cool pieces."

"Yeah…" I murmur. "Onii-chan wrote a piece…"

"Touya wrote a piece?" Tomoyo says, a surprised and freaked out look appears on her face. "Touya can compose?"

I giggle, the two boys not getting what is going on. "Not Touya silly, Keiji!"

"Keiji wrote a piece?" Li asks.

I pause, "Y-yeah…he wrote it while waiting for his audition?" I ask. "He called me and told me about it. He thought Scott was going to be angry at him, but he was really impressed and made him play it instead, as his audition piece."

"_Really?_" Eriol asks. "Wow, that's awesome."

"And, Moyo-chan gets the solo!" I say, giving Tomoyo a huge smile.

"Y-you're kidding, right?" Tomoyo says, glaring at me. "You can't just give me the solo!" She murmurs, sounding just like I do when I'm Keiji.

"Yes, I can. And I did!" I say, as if proud of my decision, then looking at the looks of Eriol and Li. "That's a quote Keiji told me to tell you."

"Riiiiiight!" Tomoyo says, catching on.

We enjoy the rest of the meal, asking small, irrelevant questions about each other, like 'what is your favorite food?' or 'what's your favorite color?'. It was a rather comfortable meal, and we decide to split the cost of the meal, even though the boys offered to pay.

"Thanks!" I say, giving both of them a smile. "I hope I'll see you guys soon. I have to see Keiji soon…Maybe I'll visit when Touya comes over."

"That would be…cool." Li says.

I give them both smiles, and they walk off together. Tomoyo and I walk around the mall together, going into random shops, having fun trying on ridiculous outfits.

Just being girls.

I give Tomoyo a hug. "Thanks for letting me get out."

"No problem! It was nice to meet your friends…" She says smiling.

I giggle again. "Not that they knew that or anything. I'm sorry about the solo, just it was something either Sakura or you should sing, and since Sakura can't exactly…"

Tomoyo gives me a smile. "I understand, and get some confidence!" She waits a second, before adding on, "and congratulations on your new band position!"

I grin at her. "I can't believe it. It's a dream that piano players have…and something I never thought I could achieve. Amazing what pretending to be someone else can do…"

"Just don't get to into it, Saks. You might hurt yourself, or others."

"I know. I know…" I murmur.

**-----End of chapter----**

**Aww, not much S/S, but I guess I can get some more in later. Rawr. I just needed the two of them to meet. I'm not very good at explaining clothing. Grr…**

**I just wanted to get out this chapter to thank everyone for reviewing. I _promise_ I'll add in some of Sakura screwing up next chapter. _Promise!_**

Anyway I guess I might just add a list of names to thank for reviewing (I'm just doing Chapter 4 right now…)

Thanks:

Rukz, irmweird, Amethyst of Secrets, firefairy0fiera, lildarkangel122, The Black Crow, misunderstanding, rawritskim, princess-moon-soul, ladymoonlite, and ffgirl-07.

**I'm sorry if I left out/misspelled your name. I no can spell!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Li Kailun (no I'm NOT a vegetable!)**


	6. A Day in Sak, I mean, Keiji's Life

**Heya everyone. Thanks for reading. Yay!**

**This is _not_ meant to be that similar to She's the Man. I chose soccer since I know the most about that sport (except for hockey, but I've never played that…) plus, it's the sport Touya and Syaoran always play.**

**This chapter is a break from my PSAT/SAT II studying. I cut my math SAT II in the spring (woops) and so now I have to take it in October (grr). Have three tests left in one book and then two more books. So, does anyone need any firewood? I have four books worth of it. /big grin**

**Anyways onto the lovely disclaimer of the day. Aren't we all excited!**

**Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Clamp, nor do I claim to be/gasp. It's amazing, right? I'm not getting paid for this, I'm not selling this, and I don't want to sell this. So don't sue me, unless you wait a Tear Stained Handkerchief and I don't even own that, that belongs to Blizzard.**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, C2ed, alerted, or danced this story. Yes. Danced. (I'm sleep deprived, gimme a break).**

**Enjoy. Or I shall smite ye with my mighty smiting powers of…smitingness.**

Chapter 6: A Day in Sak…I mean, Keiji's Life 

I yawn, staring at my clock, 12:00.

I hit the snooze alarm, trying to think of who would play such a dirty prank on me. I mean, 12:00? Why would I ever…

I close my eyes, trying to clear my mind to return to sleep, but a nagging thought keeps me awake. I've forgotten something.

I blink, my eyes staring blankly upwards at the ceiling. I blink again, my mind fogged with sleep.

I reach out and scratch my head, feeling the greasy hair.

Oh. Yeah. That's why.

I finally shake the last of the sleep from my eyes and change the alarm clock to wake me up at normal time. I grab the cleaning supplies for the wig and walk towards the bathroom, feeling like a zombie.

I take off the wig and dump it into the sink, looking at the products next to it, as if they are just supposed to magically start cleaning the wig themselves. I glare at them again, hoping my glare will magically turn on the water…

Okay. I read the directions online. I should remember this…fill the sink. Cold water. Not warm. Cold.

I reach for the cold water, and stare at the sink, watching the water go down the drain, not paying attention to what's really going on.

I splash my face to wake myself up some more and plug the bottom of the sink, letting it fill up. I then place the appropriate amount of wig cleanser and try to figure out how to mix this.

"Oh…no…" I glare at the sink filled with this mixture, not wanting to touch it. I give in finally and stir it using my pinky finger on the left hand. I then toss the wig into the mixture.

"Now I get to wait. Oh, hooray!"

I'm not normally this sarcastic, but midnight and me just don't mix very well. We found out we weren't friends a while ago, and haven't really been on talking grounds since.

I continue to swish the wig around with my pinky finger, staring as the minutes slowly tick by. Each minute seems like an hour.

I hear the door creak open, my eyes open wide, wondering whom it is coming into the bathroom at this hour.

"Hi…" the person mumbles groggily, not paying attention to their surroundings, almost walking into the wall, and he shuffled over to the bathroom.

I sigh, hoping that whoever this person is doesn't question what I'm doing.

He comes back out, and washes his hands.

"So, what are you doing?"

"Making a soup!" I reply quickly. "Can only be made in the wee hours in the morning."

"Oh, okay." The guy happily replies, and continues to walk out of the bathroom, walking straight into the door, stumbling back and then realizing he has to open the door.

I sigh again once I hear the door click closed, happy that it was someone that oblivious that came into the bathroom and not someone who would actually be semi-awake and would realize I wasn't cooking.

I try to remember the next directions, and take out the wig, letting the water drain, and then I refill the sink and stick the wig in that, to wash the soapy mixture out of it. I drain the sink again, and take my wig out of the bathroom, placing it on a towel and hope it will be dry when I use it again.

I curl back up into bed, and just close my eyes, glad that that ordeal went well.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Keiji…wake up!" I hear someone murmur.

"Give me a few more minutes, Onii-chan!" I say in my normal voice, not really paying attention to my surroundings.

"Dude, you're freaking me out. You have twenty-five minutes to get to your first class. You missed breakfast, but Eriol brought you back a bagel. Get up, before we drag you out and stick you in a cold shower."

I rub my eyes, recognizing my surrounds. "Hoe…I overslept again!" I say this in my boy voice.

"Just get up!" Li says as he walks out of the room. I'm glad that my head is covered with a pillow.

I quickly get up and lock the door to the room, running around, grabbing the various items I need to get dressed in the morning. I grab another pair of jeans, since I can't show my legs, and then take out a light brown polo. I put on, as always, my favorite grey sneakers. I've worn them down to be the perfect softness and texture. They are the most comfortable sneakers every.

I then grab the hairnet and place it over my ponytail and then pull on the wig. I add the eyebrows and sideburns as a finishing touch.

I grab my bag, and then my bagel, ready to deal with the day.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Why anyone would make math a first period class is beyond me. I've gotten better at math throughout the years, with Tomoyo and Onii-chan teaching me, but I can only really get it when I'm fully awake. I take a sip out of my traveler's mug containing tea, hoping the small amount of caffeine and sugar will help me understand calculus.

But it never really does.

I do well enough in the class so I can do my homework and pass tests, but asking me to do a problem on the spot…

"Mr. Kinomoto, can you do problem thirty-five?"

I sigh and rise. Hoping I can do this with the pressure.

Come on, Sakura. You've played in front of hundred's of people before. You've played soccer for one of the best junior leagues. You're not afraid of acting like a boy to achieve your dreams.

But math, and then seventeen other kids in your math class scare the hell out of you.

I glare at the problem, recognizing it quickly. I sigh in relief quickly. This problem was a type that Tomoyo and Onii-chan drilled into you every day. It's simplistic.

I grab the expo marker with a bit more confidence than I would have before and smile.

I quickly being scribbling things on the board until I've completed the problem and placed it in a small box, your math handwriting seeming immaculate.

"You got the right answer, Kinomoto. But you used a much more complex method than you should have."

I glare at the floor. It's how I've been taught. Using a different method would just make everything so much more difficult.

"I'm sorry…it is how my brother taught me how to do it."

"Well…I don't care. Take a seat."

Seems like the prodigy isn't perfect.

I hear the snickers of people as I sit back down, and I feel a blush rising to my cheeks.

I glare at the homework sheet in front of me, trying to concentrate on what the teacher is saying, but failing miserably.

Because he just insulted me. The first time someone has complained about how I did something at this school.

And I feel worse because I have no incentive to change. Before I would have automatically started taking notes on how to correct my behavior, but this seemed a bit ridiculous. I got the right answer; who cares if my method was unorthodox?

"We'll be having a quiz tomorrow everyone. Study!" I feel myself nodding.

I grab my bag and attempt to walk out of the room, before I hear the teacher call out my name sharply.

"Kinomoto! Over here!" I freeze in place and slowly turn around. I'm scared now. I hate conferencing with teachers. They always scare the wits out of me.

"Yes, sir?"

"I know you think you know what you're doing." He pauses. "I'm glad you know those more complex methods, but I would like it if you paid a bit more attention during this class."

"Yes, sir."

"I know you're this new prodigy of the school and everything. I just hope that doesn't get to your head too much."

"Don't worry, it won't." I try to keep a straight face. "I have a feeling I'm going to be absolutely humiliated today in joint choirs."

The teacher gives me a skeptical look.

"My cousin goes to Clair's." I say simply, before I get a knowing look from the teacher.

"Good luck with that, Kinomoto. Just try to pay attention."

"I will, sir."

He nods at me, letting me go to my next class. I let out a sigh of relief; glad he wasn't sending me to detention or setting me up with a private tutor. Now _that_ would be _bad._

I stare at my schedule, not having it quite memorized yet. I have accompanying for the men's choir, harmony, joint choirs, and then science. Then we have a thirty-minute lunch break, which Eriol, Takashi, and Li drag me down to the practice rooms and we eat and practice some band music together. After lunch we have languages, music class, and history. Then we get to practice for soccer, and if I'm _so _lucky we get to have more band practice with Eriol, Takashi, and Li.

These school days are long, annoying, and harsh.

And my fingers feel like they are about to break open at any moment and start bleeding.

I stare at my hands. They aren't used to this much playing and I also haven't been using moisturizer since it isn't a product that boys typically use.

I reach the chorus room, and walk over to Scott.

"Hey, my hands feel as though they are about to crack…" I pause. "Any recommendations?"

"Hand cream." Scott says smiling. "Just don't let anyone see. I can give you my extra container of the stuff during music today. If your hands crack before then, just put a bandage on it and hope it doesn't hurt too much."

"Gotcha. Thanks."

"No prob." I take my seat behind the piano and take out the music that the men's choir is singing. One of the songs they are singing is "A poor wayfaring stranger". I get a few measure introduction that repeats itself a few times throughout the song, and the gets a key-change. It's not that difficult of a part. It's a song that's easily pulled together.

My part basically just is supposed to help out with transitions in the piece. It isn't that important to the entire piece as a whole.

So today I get to play vocal parts! Yay. Since most of the guys come here for an instrument, not for singing. I find that singing really has helped out my playing, but a lot of the guys don't even want to try in the singing.

I play the tenor part first, trying only to use one hand, so I would be less likely in hurting both of my hands. I glance at Mr. Bai, the conductor, and he nods at me.

"Okay, tenors sing along with the piano. Cut out whenever you feel like you should, Kinomoto."

I nod, and give the tenors their starting note, I let them have my help for the first few measures, and then I cut out for one.

All of a sudden they stop singing as well.

"Aww, come on guys!" I say from my seat at the piano. "I know you can do better!"

They all look at me. "I cut out for a _reason!_" I say. "I have faith that you guys can do this. Come on. I'll give you another shot."

Mr. Bai just stares at me, shocked that an accompanist would ever say that. Most of them are quiet, and just listen to orders, as if they are a slave to the instrument.

"Okay. Here is your starting note." I play it. "Here is where you get it from the introduction. I say as I play through the introduction, emphasizing the note every time I pass it, the tenor section nods at me.

"Okay, let's try that again!" Mr. Bai says, giving me the evil eye. I just shrug my shoulders. He starts conducting and cues us in.

I play for just a measure this time, before cutting out, playing a vital note every time I hear the section stutter, or fumble, but they do quite well.

I give off a smile at them, applauding internally. It was a lot better than the first attempt.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Man, you looked so angry today during chorus!" Eriol says to me.

"I think I cracked a finger…" I murmur. "Do any of you have a bandage on you? This is going to hurt…"

I feel the sting as a move my finger with the cracked skin. It's almost like a paper cut, just I hate these a lot more. I wince again as I bend the finger, seeing where the crack is.

Li tosses me a box of them. I grab one and throw it back. "Thanks!"

"No problem." He relies. I smile at him, and then look back at the ground. I push my glasses back up my nose as they begin to slip off.

"Harmony time!" Takashi says sneaking up behind me.

"Go to conducting, Takashi!"

"They are right next to each other…if you haven't already noticed…"

I blush again, looking at the ground, scratching the back of my head kind of cluelessly.

"That is true…" I turn to Eriol, remembering his earlier comment. "I wasn't angry, just annoyed. I know that the guys can do better. They just don't want to. It's not worth their effort to sing. It's too girly for them, but I bet when we have joint choirs they will."

Li nods. "That's how it works every year. I think that's why we have joint choirs this way, so the guys will work up to the potential of the girls who want to sing at Clair's. Choir isn't mandatory there, since they aren't a music school. It's just that a lot of girls join."

The three of us slip into our class. It's a small class, only around ten people, but it basically is supposed to help in writing harmony. I can write a lot of stuff, because I've heard of what I think sounds good and know what those notes are. But I don't know the exact rules to part writing. I should really learn these things before writing pieces.

"Okay, everyone take your seats…" Li, Eriol and I take a table close to Scott's chalkboard on the right. We huddle around, looking at our homework assignments from the night before.

It was to finish writing out a four-part harmony to the melody that Scott wrote on the board. A lot of them would be similar of course, but there was no one correct answer.

"Okay, share your harmonies with your group, and then choose the one with the least mistakes or that sounds the best."

I hand mine to Li, Li hands his to Eriol and Eriol hands his to me. I start to look at Eriol's circling any mistakes I find: direct fifths, parallel fifths, cross voicing, et cetera. I find a few mistakes, but I don't know for sure if I missed any or not. I hand it back to Eriol. Eriol and Li are still looking at the two pieces they are correcting.

"Hey, can I see mine, I just want to compare these?" Li asks, Eriol hands it over.

Li chuckles.

"Wow, Kinomoto. I didn't know we thought the same."

"What do you mean?" I ask, as I walk over to where Li is sitting and look over his shoulder and look at the harmonies. "Oh…" I giggle, before stopping. "Now, that's funny!"

We wrote the same thing. Except for maybe two notes.

"So, how ever will we pick?" I ask sarcastically.

"I don't know…" Eriol says. "I say Keiji!"

"I vote Li!" I say.

"I vote Keiji! You haven't been participating enough in writing for the band anyway."

I stick out my tongue at him, even though it is a rather girlish thing to do.

Scott then collects the pieces from the three groups and grabs one of them randomly.

"Okay, so it's Hiiragizawa, Kinomoto, and Li's harmony. So, let's break up into four parts for singing. Basses on the left, baritones next to bases, tenors next to baritones, and high tenors next to the tenors.

I just stand there helpless.

"Um, Scott?" I walk over to him. "I _seriously_ can not sing. Can I just play my part on the piano?"

"Nah, try." He says, grinning wickedly at me. "You told everyone today in chorus to sing, I'm sure you can as well…"

I take a step towards the tenor section. I can sing tenor if I try. I've done it before. It just kind of hurts.

And I don't sound exactly like a guy.

"Basses?" Four guys raise their hands.

"Barris?" Three guys including Li and Eriol.

"Tenors?" Three of us raise our hands.

"So no high tenors?"

I sigh. "I can try the part, I guess…" I murmur, not really wanting to do this. Not wanting to get myself in trouble. Scott nods at me, thanking me. Luckily I get the melody, which makes this a lot easier.

Okay, I just need to get the best boy voice I can and sing. You can do this, Sakura. You can do this, Keiji. Just try…

I take a deep breath and all of us start singing our parts on the 'doo' sounding word.

The part is in the lower part of my register. I can go a bit lower, but not much, so it comes out relatively nicely. I'm more of an alto.

We finish and Scott cuts off. "Nice job, Hiiragizawa, Kinomoto, Li. You get a reprieve from homework tonight." The three of us smirk at each other.

"Okay, so lets talk about cadences now…"

"Kinomoto, I didn't know you could sing that high…" Li murmurs to me.

"Comes from mimicking my sister so much. I met a guy who can sing as high as a soprano. High C or something. He's a natural bass as well."

Eriol and Li just stare at me in shock.

The bell rings and we start out to chorus. Where the real torture of the day begins.

**---------End Chapter-----**

**The chapter was getting kind of long, and I need to get some sleep (midnight for the win…) I woke up early yesterday because we have construction workers over and they needed to get into the attic…and the only entrance way is through my room. Grr…**

**First they take away my window…now I think they are removing a wall.**

**I'll try to get a chapter up soon. I still have to finish my chapter in my senior project that I promised myself I would do a while ago.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed that. Now a list of people to thank for reviewing (underline means they have an account, non-underlined means anonymous)**

Thanks to… 

dilly-sammas luver, DarkedxPhoenix, rukz, Amethyst of Secrets, Musette Fujiwara, misunderstanding, Pika lover, eliza-morgan22, princess-moon-soul, The Black Crow, firefairy0fiera, rwaritskim, ladymoonlite, ffgirl-07.

**Also, hehe "Poor Wayfairing Stranger" is a song that the men's choir at my camp sang a few years ago. I just use mostly camp music. And the 'being enslaved to the piano' was a joke between the councilors at camp this summer, because the accompanist was treated _so_ poorly, except for one of the directors, who we all love.**

**I also looked up the wig care thing online. I think I wrote the directions for cleaning a synthetic wig, and I probably should have used "real hair wig" but I don't really care. Wigs only need to be cleaned every 10-14 days! So you probably won't have any more wig-cleaning scenes. Be happy. Very Happy!**

**I hope you enjoyed, and I'll get another chapter up once I'm alive again!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Li Kailun (no I'm NOT a vegetable).**


	7. Chorus and Band

**Hi Everyone! I'm back? Maybe? Perhaps? Yup.**

**Yeah, I crawled under a rock and slept. Yay! Sleep! **

**Sorry about not updating, I've been out getting ready for my Junior Year. Clothes shopping, SAT prep, getting in those last moments of video-gaming, and hair cutting! Rawr!**

**I promised myself I would get out another chapter this weekend, so I'm going to _try_ to get one out today and one out tomorrow.**

**I'm trying not to make this into the "too perfect life" fic. I probably will and make it so clichéd that you all will want to stab me.**

**Clarification: Never said Sakura could sing well as a dude, just said she could sing in that range. /giggle**

**Disclaimer: Dude. Really. I don't have any affiliation. If I did, why the hell would I be posting on this website? I'm not doing this for money; all I want is a chocolate bar. Leave me alone! (And please don't sue me).**

Chapter 7: Chorus and Band 

"Keeeeeiiiiiiijjjjjjiiiii!" I feel someone grab me and hug me tight.

"Let…me…go…." I stutter out. "Can't….breathe…."

"Oh sorry." The girl says indifferently, letting me out of her vice grip and then slapping me as hard as she possibly can across my face. "Why didn't you call me? I _gave_ you my cell number! I mean _like_ what guy _wouldn't_ date someone like me. I'm so me like. And me is so special! Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

I stare at the blond, trying to remember who she might be. "Mindy?"

"Yeah, of course. Like why wouldn't I be Mindy?"

"I think you would take a hint…" I say quietly, not wanting to come off as a bastard with this girl, but she's so clingy. "There never was anything between us. I mean, you're totally not my type." After I say that, I feel like it was a bit too girly.

Mindy stares at me, her eyes wide. "Oh, that's why you wear girl's shoes. Oh my God. Why are all the cute ones…" She turns away, her face tear stained, running over to her friends to go talk to them.

I just stand there flabbergasted and look down at my shoes. "I like my sneakers!"

"So, what did Mr. Suave say?" I hear another female voice say.

"Moyo-chan!" I say happily. "Remember that girl from the mall?"

"Mandy? Marintha? Miranda? Mindy?"

"Yeah, Mindy. She goes to your school…"

"Oh…" Tomoyo says knowingly. "Oh. So you rejected her and she cried. Kind of pitiful."

"Yeah, I guess so…" I say, kind of feeling guilty.

"Did you guys just see that _hot_ blond?"

"Yeah, she's crying, I wonder what happened to her?"

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing…" I interject quickly.

"When girls are like that, there is something wrong. I bet her boyfriend broke up. She'll want a recovery boyfriend…" The one guy says again, I stare at him in horror.

"So, which dude wants to go talk to the hot blond? Make her feel better about herself?" Another guy says. I just want to hit my head against a brick wall.

"Guys, really. It's nothing. You don't have to worry about her."

"We're not worrying about her, Kinomoto. Now go sit behind the piano like a good little boy!" Smith sneers at me.

"Oh, upset because you got beat by a girl?" I ask as I walk over to the piano.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Thinking you can take it out on her twin? Right?" I smirk. "Try out some of those pick-up lines on Mindy over there. I'm sure you two would make a perfect pair."

"Dude, you fight like a girl." Li whispers to me.

"Dude, I have a twin sister. You can't punch her in the face, you can only reply back in words." I hope that he buys that lie.

"Point." Li says. "You definitely have a point."

"Okay, everyone. Sit down, and girly, do you have to go to the nurse?" Mr. Bai asks simply.

Mindy sniffs out a no, Smith already being over there calming her somewhat down. A perfect pair those two are. Two of a kind…

"Kinomoto, take a seat behind the piano."

"Yes sir!" I say, saluting him as I sit down. I hear Scott sigh and slap his forehead.

I am definitely the most flamboyant accompanist this school has seen in a while.

"Okay, so we're going to play a piece that was composed by one of your classmates. We won't say whom until the last few weeks, just so you won't have personal grudges against the composer of the piece, and thus automatically hate the piece. We would rather that you will have an objective opinion about this song and we would like your feedback."

Everybody groaned, thinking it would be another classical composition, using words such as "Ave" and "Dei".

I grinned, hoping the piece would be a relief. I hate writing in Latin; I absolutely loathe church music.

"The soloist for the piece was already decided through a collaboration of the two music directors, and we decided it goes to Daidouji Tomoyo. Can you come up here?"

Tomoyo slightly blushes and I give her a small smile when her eyes come into contact with mine. She gives me a small glare and sticks out her tongue. She takes the piece of music out of Mr. Bai's hands and softly thanks him before returning to her seat.

"Okay, lets split up into sections now, if you are a base, go to the right side of the room, tenors go to the left!" Mr. Bai yells. He looks at me with a pleading look.

"I got the girls, don't worry." I smirk and rise.

I look at the group of them, sitting around, chatting to each other, not paying any attention to the rest of the world surrounding them."

I clear my throat. "Everyone! Shut Up!" I yell, in my normal voice. Luckily it doesn't come out as a screech, but the entire room goes silent. And everyone looks at each other, wondering who could have yelled that loud in the room.

I clear my throat again. "Okay, raise your hand if you're an alto." I say, quietly in my male vocal range. I get a bunch of "aww"s from the girls, but they quickly obey me. I sort out the altos and begin arranging them in height order when Mr. Bai came over and told me to go back to my new home: the piano bench.

I salute him again and sit back down at the piano, playing random chords that sound cool together. Quietly, so it doesn't cause any disturbance.

"Okay, so this song is going to require a small band to accompany it. We will hand out those parts later after auditions. The only definite part is that Kinomoto Keiji gets the piano part, unless he becomes ill, and then it goes to Lin Dawei."

Dawei has a shocked expression on his face and I give him the thumbs up, congratulating him.

"Kinomoto, can you play a section of this for us?"

"Can Daidouji come and sing along?" I ask quickly.

"Sure." Tomoyo gets up and walks next to me. I quickly play the melody line for her. She nods and sits next to me on the piano bench.

I start out, slowly. Playing the music that I wrote, making the phrases, making the emotion to it. I first hear Tomoyo beginning to breathe in rhythm with the song…and then Tomoyo opens her mouth and begins to sing, in such an angelic tone…

Our parts interweave, intermingle, the lyrics seem just perfect for the song. 

And then I just cut out of the song. Tomoyo gives me a bewildered look, but continues song, and I try my best to make a drum out of the piano bench and clapping. After a few measures I return back in, playing again.

I let the chord stay in the air for a few seconds before I release the pedal finally and let the chord dissipate.

The room is completely silent, everyone just staying at Moyo-chan and I. No one wants to say a word. No one can.

Mr. Bai stares at Moyo-chan and I with shock, surprised at what we managed to do. Amazed.

"Told you so." Scott murmurs, and the spell is broken.

"Great job, you two." Mr. Bai turns towards the rest of the chorus. "Now that you've heard what that sounds like, wouldn't you like to match that level? Imagine how amazing this piece would sound. Just think about it for a second." He pauses. "Exactly."

"Tomoyo, you can sit down…" I whisper to her. She nods, rises, pats me on the back and returns to her seat in the risers.

"Okay…so where should we start with this piece?" Mr. Bai asks…pretending to surf through his music.

"Hard part, the a cappella part." I whisper, just so Scott can hear and pass the message to Mr. Bai.

"Everyone, turn to page five. It's the a cappella section. Five part harmony and the percussion section…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I let out a sigh once the practice was over. I feel as though it went for hours longer than the fifty-five minute period actually is.

"Kinomoto!" Tomoyo, Eriol, and Li all run up to me. "Thanks, Keiji!" Moyo-chan says, hugging me.

"No problem. I'll see you soon?" Tomoyo nods and walks off to her classmates.

"That was impressive, Kinomoto." Li says.

"Thanks…" I whisper. It's a Li compliment, about as good as it is going to get.

"The lyrics were a bit girly though." He adds in quickly.

"Yeah, that's why it is a female soloist?" I ask, rather than answer. I have no real answer for why the lyrics are girly; aside from the fact I'm a girl…

"Still impressive…" We briefly make eye contact and I bow my head, so I don't have to look at him in the eye again.

"So, what is with the Mindy girl?" Eriol asks.

"She gave me her phone number while Tomoyo and I were shopping for school stuff…" I quickly say.

"Ah, and the entire shoes being girls shoes thing?"

"She's angry 'cause I rejected her." I say simply, hoping the lie would be enough. "Plus these shoes are absolutely perfect. I wouldn't change them for anything."

I stare down at my grey sneakers, and smile. So…comfortable…

"Right." Eriol says. "But…that doesn't explain why they are girl shoes…"

"Ah, I got angry at Sakura once, and stole her shoes. They were really comfortable so I just muddied them up a ton and refused to give them back."

I remember doing that to a pair of Touya's sneakers once…

Eriol doesn't interrogate me further, having lost most of his will to ask me silly questions concerning my shoes. Close calls, but not close enough…

**­-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Come on, Keiji…" I hear Takashi whisper. "Go grab your lunch and to the music studio we go!"

I groan. "But…I just…"

"No buts…we need to work today…"

"But Tomoyo is here for lunch…"

"I don't care!" Takashi says glaring at me. He's pretending to be this stern, just to get me to get out of science class.

I seriously don't want to go to band today. Not now that Li and Eriol know I wrote the one piece of music.

Because they'll expect everything I do to be on that level. I reluctantly grab a bag of potato chips, a sandwich, and a bottle of water. I guess I have no real choice in the matter, and I follow Takashi to the practice room.

"Why are you so…scared today?" Takashi whispers to me.

"Chorus…" I respond. "Plus my hands still hurt from the cracks they've been getting…"

Takashi puts his hand on my shoulder and steers me into the practice room. "You'll be fine, Saks."

I give Takashi a smile, and take a seat at the piano. I begin to eat my Chicken Caesar Salad wrap, while staring at the keys of the piano. Yes, all of us know not to eat by our musical instruments, but as long as we're careful…

Eriol and Li rush in, closing the door behind them. "Hi, Yamazaki, Kinomoto."

I nod at both of them and put my sandwich away. "Sup?"

"York…" Eriol says, breathing out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad we managed to make it in here on time…"

"Okay, so lets start on…" Li says.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I open my eyes, looking at the guys. "That was fun…" I say. They all nod. I'm always surprised what we manage to do in half an hour. I begin cleaning up around the piano, and grab the second half of my wrap and potato chips. I never really get a chance to eat my lunch during these practices.

"Kinomoto, can you stay back for a second?" Li asks me. I freeze for a second and nod my head.

"Sure." Oh crap. Why would Li want to talk to me…

Eriol and Takashi quickly leave the room.

"I'm glad your sister talked to you, you're doing a lot better now that you're more vocal." Li says.

"Thanks…" I murmur, hiding the faint blush on my face by looking down again.

"Just, try to stay out of trouble…" Li states. "I mean, we don't really want to lose you as our pianist."

"Gotcha." I state. "Can I go now?" I ask nervously, needing to get out of that room fast before he notices the blush forming on my face.

"Sure."

"Oh, and Li. Call me Keiji. We're in all the same classes anyway…"

Li nods. I turn and walk out of the room, finishing off my sandwich as I wonder what is going on with me…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- End of chapter -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sorry that took a while. I was planning on getting it out on Saturday, but my brother was having internet issues, so I had to get offline. And now my internet isn't working so I can't upload it. Grrr…**

**I will work on getting lyrics to the song. I'm not a very…good…lyric writer? So I'm probably going to write a poem someday and just use that.**

**I hate Mindy…grr…/munches on her head.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'll get the list up once I have my fricken internet. --'**

Lildarkangel122, ladymoonlite, anime freak, eliza-morgan22, Snowy Azn Angel, ffgirl-07, Whim, princess-moon-soul, jade, rawritskim, The Black Crow, rukz, Amethyst of Secrets, Musette Fujiwara, misunderstanding, Pika lover.

**Lots of Love,**

**Li Kailun (I'm not a vegetable!)**


	8. Sakura's Back and She's Better Than Ever

Heya again! I'm back (and not better than ever). Um…orientation is on Thursday, and school starts a week after that, so I'm going to be all prissy from now on and probably won't update as frequently.

**Reasons:**

**a) Junior year! Colleges! PSATs! The list goes on and on…**

**b) I have a Senior Project which I started last year, and I _need_ to show it to my teacher so she can edit it, and tell me that I've lost the premise of the first section. So that will eat up a lot of my time.**

**c) World of Warcraft? Yeah. I'm a nerd. I spend a lot of my weekends doing this. I have no idea why. I've met a bunch of cool people this last month, so I've been working with them in the game. It's fun!**

**d) and finally On the 12th I'm going to a concert. My first rock concert ever, Roger Waters is performing, so I'm all psyched for that. This means (unfortunately) the days up to and following that I will be completely and totally out of it. I promise you. Pink Floyd has been my favorite band since I was born and I'm going to be in a euphoric state with my head in the clouds, and most likely walking into walls.**

**I know the last one is a crappy excuse. I know I know. I also know that I shouldn't be as computer game obsessed…mmm…**

**So anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed and read the last chapter. Yay.**

**I'll try to write some on my bus, but I think I have these really _f'ing a-holes _on my bus this year, so they'll probably complain about my pen scratching the paper too loudly. Yeah. I don't like them.**

**Now after all my complaining! Disclaimer time! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: Please, if you've read the last seven chapters, do you really think I own CCS? No. I don't. So don't sue me. The story line _is _mine, even though the sideburns + eyebrows aren't mine. I'm a sad panda.**

**Oh, also for anyone who doesn't remember Mindy: she's the girl in the first chapter who started hitting on Sakura/Keiji. Hope that reminds people…:)**

Chapter 8: Sakura's Back and She's Better than Ever!

The four of us huddle around on the floor of our dorm room, laughing, sharing stories from our first week of school. Surviving.

"Oh man, and did you see York's expression…" Takashi says, all out laughing. "I mean, I can't believe you did that, S-Keiji!"

I give Takashi a slight glare. "Well, she deserved it. I mean. 'Do you need some comforting? I can be a very comforting lady. Would you like to come back to my room tonight?' Of course I was going to cause hell…" I state, remembering that incident today.

It was definitely a high point in Eriol, Takashi, and Li's week. Just to see York speechless after I started ranting at her.

"When you guys said she thought that everyone was depressed and wanted to _comfort_ them, I didn't think you meant she would try to…you know…" I say blushing.

"Aww, We've embarrassed little Keiji?" Eriol asks.

I throw him a glare as well. "She is fricken crazy…"

"That, my dear Keiji, is why we go hiding every time we see her. Don't you feel bad for her beginning theory classes?" Takashi states.

"Why hasn't she been brought up on charges yet?" I ask, actually confused about this.

The three boys stare at each other for a second. "You don't want to know." Li states. "Just…don't ask about that."

I feel as though that little light bulb above my head turns on. "Oh…" is all I manage to mutter, before turning a slight shade of pink.

"So, are you guys psyched for tomorrow?" Li asks, overly energized for it being eleven at night on a Friday.

"Not…really." I state, dreading the moment.

"It's going to be so awesome!" Eriol states, ignoring my comment. "I mean, Kinomoto Touya is coming!"

"Exactly." I murmur and bury my head in my hands. "And so is Sakura. And Tomoyo."

Takashi lightly pats me on the back. "Don't worry, Keiji. I'm sure Tomoyo won't embarrass you too much."

"It's not Tomoyo I'm worried about…" I whisper.

"What could your sister do to you that would embarrass you? She seemed like a really sweet girl." Eriol asks.

"Oh, he's not worried about Sakura. He's worried about the combination of Touya, Sakura and him…" Takashi says.

"It's a nuclear explosion waiting to happen." I murmur.

"Yeah, that's what it's like when my four sisters, Meiling and I get together…" Li murmurs. "You just run for cover then. I normally lock myself in a room so they can't get to me…"

I nod, trying to figure out how tomorrow will work and what excuses I can have to make Keiji disappear whenever I need Sakura. Oh, this is going to be a fun day.

"Guys, I'm going to bed now. Takashi, just take the extra bed in my room when you're ready to sleep…" I say, yawning, feeling the sleep overcome me.

"Gotcha, Keiji…"

"Night everyone." I say, stifling another yawn, as I rise from my seat, stumbling into my room.

"Night, Keiji…" I hear the three of them murmur, the sound being muffled by my barely ajar door. I flop onto the bed and close my eyes, exhausted from my first week of school.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Saks. Wake up. You need to go set up a duffle bag for today."

I moan into my pillow, grabbing it with two hands and swatting it in the direction that the voice is coming from. "Leave me alone. It's a Saturday…"

"Yes, and Touya is coming today. As is Tomoyo. And Sakura. And Keiji."

"Takashi."

"Yes?"

"Get the hell out of my room."

"Yes, sir. Mr. Piano Man. Sir."

I giggle, thinking of the song. I then force out another harsh "Out!" to force Takashi out of my room so I can get changed.

I grab a pair of track pants and pull out a crappy old t-shirt to put under the goalie jersey. I put this into my duffle bag, and then put on a pair of beige cargo pants and a green t-shirt. I put on the new pair of black sneakers Moyo-chan sent me in the mail, glaring at them since they aren't as comfortable as my old shoes were.

I then take out the old shoes and gently place them into the duffle bag with a caring touch. I won't let my perfect shoes get harmed. I then grab a pair of casual green pants and a pale pink t-shirt that Touya gave me for my birthday. I place these in a separate plastic bag and then put that in the duffle bag, so they won't get soiled by anything else in there.

I then throw in personal hygiene products as well as a hairbrush.

I think about it for a second and the put in a second pair of gym clothes, this time more feminine, and a goalie shirt I haven't worn yet as Keiji.

I stare at my green duffle bag and finally place a pink duffle bag inside it.

"Okay, your good to go for today. Now just to survive the day…" I let out a sigh, staring at the nice new tips of my shoes.

Oh yes. Today would be painful. And I'd be lucky if I lived through it…

Or at least didn't get expelled.

Why or why did I agree that I'd be here today? This totally sucks. I'm_ so _going to screw this up.

I look up from the ground, and I see I'm getting odd looks from the people around me, so I guess I wasn't thinking, but rather mumbling.

I utter a short curse and continue on my silent parade to the place where I promised I would meet Touya.

I lean against a tree, my feet stretched out before me, my eyes half closed, not really paying attention to my surroundings.

"Kaiju!"

"I'm not a monster!" I say, lifting my foot, but not stomping down on his foot.

"You still need your feet for soccer…" I murmur, as I reach up and slap him on the back of his head.

"Ow!" Touya cries out in pain, cradling the back of his head. "So, how is Keiji doing?"

"He's surviving. Sakura is coming to visit today, as is Tomoyo."

"Oh, woe is you." Touya says, giving me an apologetic look.

"Exactly. Woe is me…" I sigh and stare at Touya's back.

"Any sickness you could come down with?" Touya asks, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Umm…" I pause thinking for a second, looking up at Touya. "Nope. My roommates will come check on me, and I won't be in the sickroom…"

"And we can't use the family emergency excuse…" Touya murmurs…

"Feeling sick is the best idea I guess…" I murmur. "I can stay for the beginning of practice and then Sakura will come…"

"Sure." Touya says, hugging me. "Glad to see you, Saks."

"You too, Onii-chan!" I say happily, the two of us start walking towards the field. "So, how is college coming so far?"

"Pretty good. Our team is pretty awesome this year." Touya says, grinning.

"I would hope so!" I state. "Between Yukito and you, everyone should bow in your team's awesomeness."

Touya grins. "Oh, don't you inflate my ego."

I stare at Touya, completely stopping. "What. Happened?" I emphasize each one of my words. "Why is your ego too big for me to inflate?"

Touya stares at me. "Ah, I should be able to guess that you would notice an inflated ego with yours being the size of China." I slap Touya again, and he once again cries out in pain. "Stop that! We had a recruiter watch some of our practices and scrimmages."

"Oh, you're kidding me!" I say, giving Touya another hug. "Congrats!"

"Thanks!" Touya says, grinning.

We reach the field, and I run over to the coach. "Hey, I'm not feeling too well today, but my sister is visiting, so can she take my place in practice?" I ask quickly.

The coach stares at me for a second before grinning. "Go check in with the nurse and go lock yourself in your dorm room. I'll send someone to check on you later. Takashi?" I nod my head and jog back to the dorm room.

I close my eyes. Okay, this day will be a lot better than I thought it would be. A ton.

I continue to walk with my eyes closed, letting my feet and instincts lead me to my room. "Keiji! Watch out!"

My eyes snap open and I see I'm about an inch away from banging straight into Li.

"Oh, sorry!" I say, jumping back a few feet.

"We have practice?" Li asks. "Why are you going back to the dorm."

"I'm not feeling well…" I murmur. "I just need to rest some."

"D-do you need anyone to stay with you?" Li asks.

I turn a pale shade of pink. "No, it's okay. I'll be fine. I just need to rest some…"

"But, what about being a goalie…"

"Tell Saks to do it for me today…" I close my eyes, feeling a wave of weariness. "I just need to rest."

Li looks at me and nods. "Feel better, okay?"

I nod my head in consent and we walk off in our opposite directions.

I quickly take out Keiji's gym uniform and pull on the outfit I planned for Sakura. I place my female uniform into the pink duffle bag and zip up the green one. I shove that bag under my bed and wander out of them room, arranging the bed as if it looked as if someone had rested in it.

I sigh in relief, happy to finally be able to be dressed in a normal outfit for me, and glad my hair wasn't in the hairnet anymore.

I jog out to the soccer field.

"Onii-chan!" I screech and glomp Touya.

"Sakura!" Touya says, after he manages to stand and gives me a hug back.

"Hi everyone!" I say enthusiastically to the team.

"Yo, Sakura, go get dressed up for goalie and show these boys how the position is really played!" Touya says. I salute him and jog off to change. Before I do, I quickly great Li and Eriol.

"Hi again." I say smiling.

"Your brother isn't feeling well!" Li quickly blurts out, flushing slightly.

"Okay…thanks for telling me." I give him a smile. "Where can I get changed?"

"Locker room, no one will be in there." Eriol responds. I nod and follow the direction he pointed me in.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Saks, get into the net!" Touya yells at me. I jog over there, in my comfortable sneakers, too lazy to put on cleats and my goalie gloves.

"Okay boys. I'm going to show you a few tricks…" He looks around. "Can I get someone to pass the ball?" A few people raise their hands. Touya picks one at random. "You, brown haired kid! Yeah you!"

Li looks up, pointing at himself.

"Name."

"Li Syaoran." He evenly states. Touya seems impressed by the name.

"Good. You get the job of passing me the balls. Nice passes, okay?" Li nods and heads over to where Touya pointed him. I start bouncing up and down on my toes, warming myself up slightly.

I nod at Touya.

"Okay, lets warm up the goalie…" Touya starts with easy kicks to where I'm standing, and slowly begins to make me move around a bit. He ends with making me dive for the balls, making more complex saves.

"Nice job, Saks." I get up and brush myself off, feeling a new bruise incoming on my left arm.

I nod at Touya, and fix my ponytail I have my hair set in.

"Okay, lets start with something easy and see how you guys do on it. Okay?"

The team mumbles out a response.

Touya shows them a relatively simple trick that is supposed to make the goalie think that the player is going in the opposite direction than they actually are. I've seen it plenty of times, but I faked not knowing it, just for Touya's sake.

He grins at me. "So, can you guys split this up into three groups?"

The coach does, based upon skill and gives Smith the JV kids.

"Wait, coach. You're giving me the JV kids. What about the girl?"

Touya glares at Smith. "That girl is my sister, and she's a better goalie than you could ever dream of being!"

"Oh, and who do you think you are?"

"Kinomoto Touya…" He states evenly.

"Yeah, like I care." Smith states.

"Dude, do you even know who Kinomoto-san is?" some random freshman whispers.

"Let me think about that one…" Smith says, in pretended thought. "No."

"You can think?" I ask quickly, before my common sense can tell me to bite my tongue.

Smith lunges at me, but I dodge out of the way.

"I've beat you before, now you don't want a replay of that, do you?" I ask him quickly.

Smith quickly backs down with a grumble. I'm given the better of the two varsity groups. The one that contains Li and Eriol. I sigh and go into my home: the goal.

"So…you guys ready?" I ask as I stretch in the goal.

The first person nods at me and starts the maneuver. He doesn't do it poorly for his first attempt, but he doesn't do it well either. I quickly pluck the ball away and roll it to the next person in line…

I yawn, looking up, trying to see if the next person in line has a chance on scoring on me.

My emerald eyes come into contact with Li's amber ones.

Touya's watching.

I nod at Li and he starts the drill, moving perfectly, doing it exactly right. I start moving in the direction where he should be shooting due to the drill.

And does the move once again. I quickly readjust myself to go to the right, rather than the left as I was intending, and I feel the ball brush by my fingers.

"Nice job, Li!" I say, grinning. I quickly remove the ball from the net. Touya nods at him.

"Li, come over here. I think I can teach you a few things privately." The Coach nods and jogs over to where I am goalie.

"Kinomoto-chan, go with your brother and Li. I'll take over as goalie on this net."

I nod and jog to catch up with Touya. "Coach sent me…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I feel so incredibly grimy after a day playing soccer. Touya worked Li and I as hard as he possibly could. He tought Li tricks that he wasn't learning until his sophmore year in college. I feel as though I've stretched every muscle in my body to it's absolute limit, and I know Li is feeling the same way.

"Nice job, you two…" Touya says. "Go clean yourself up. Tomoyo wants Eriol, you two and I to go out to dinner tonight. Oh, and Sakura, I called Keiji and told him to visit Dad. He'll be back later."

"Ugh, I can't believe he disappeared for my entire visit here…" I murmur. "Kind of mean of him."

"Well, go clean yourselves up. You have private showers here, right?" Li nods.

"I'll show you two."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"So, you're the piano girl…" Li says, smiling. "Sing us a song you're the piano girl. Sing us a song tonight…"

I grin at Li. "I've never really thought about it that way…"

The two of us are walking towards where we were told to meet up with Eriol, Tomoyo and Touya.

Li smiles. "I'm glad you talked to you're brother. Things have been working out pretty well with him."

"Good." I state. "I'm glad to know that he's making friends. Thanks, Li-kun."

"Wh-what for?"

"For being supportive of him." I state. "It's nice to know that he has people here that I know will look after him."

"Syaoran." He states, giving me a shy smile. "Call me Syaoran, Kinomoto-chan."

"Only if you call me Sakura." I give him a grin.

"Alright, Sakura-chan." My grin widens.

"You're learning, Syaoran. You're learning…"

End of Chapter 

**Yay for me being crappy at writing fluff. Ugh. I just had to finish this chapter up.**

**Tired Kail bad fluff. Tired Kail her just wanting to get this chapter up.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, fav'd, alerted, read, etc. I hoped you enjoyed it. Yes, people can call me Li Kailun. This is not my real name, it's my Chinese name. I'm not Chinese. So, basically it has become my fanfiction pen name. I should probably also take it as an AIM name before someone else does. : )**

**Anyway, thanks to:**

Ladymoonlite, eliza-morgan22, misunderstanding, Amethyst of Secrets, Asian-Novelist, Snowy Azn Angel, ffgirl-07, rukz, Pika lover, kuraluver, rawritskim, anime freak, The Black Crow, and Musette Fujiwara.

School starts soon. Kail will get lazy. Also Kail won't be doing the eleven to one writing times. Damn. : ( Best writing happens at those hours. (and my worst).

**Anyway, Lots of Love,**

**Li Kailun (I'm NOT a vegetable. I promise!)**


	9. Trouble Begins

**Wow…just wow.**

**116 reviews. Thanks. I was expecting to hit 100 reviews, not 116. Thank you everyone.**

**I did giggle when I found out that the 100th review just says "Hi hi!" (gogo The Black Crow), but in all seriousness, thanks everyone.**

**Just so everyone knows: I play the flute and sing. I'm better at singing than the flute since I never really practiced. I also played the violin when I was younger (for around seven years). I'll never be a professional musician, nor will I ever aspire to be a professional musician. It's something I've grown up with and it's just a fun pass time.**

**I spend four weeks at music camp every summer. My ability in the piano is minimal. I can point you which key is an A. I have skills, I know.**

**Although my musicianship might suck, I'm pretty good at theory. I got a 99 on my theory class this summer, which was part writing (basic harmony). Oh hooray. Now I've told you my secret:P**

**So yeah…**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, fav'd, alerted, etc. I promise you I was really surprised when I went up from 90 reviews last time to 115 reviews. _Really_ surprised. I never expected this. So thank you everyone.**

**Disclaimer (I know this is your favorite part): I…own CCS? That's news to me. Yeah, so I don't own CCS and I'm not part of Clamp. I never will be, etc. You guys know the drill. I'm not doing this for money, or any other sort of reward, except for getting reviews and knowing people have read it.**

**Also, if anyone wants to flame me, flame ahead! I got a fireproof suit!**

**Flaming makes me change, hopefully. :)**

**Oh man, I'm sooo sorry everyone. I started working on this last weekend and then stopped. My deepest apologies. :(**

Chapter 9: Trouble Begins 

I smile at Syaoran, thanking him.

"Thanks Syaoran, that was fun tonight." We continue to walk side by side, walking around the campus of Ward's. Around in small circles.

"It was nice, even though your brother kept on glaring at Eriol and I." Syaoran says, smiling slightly.

I blush, as I see his semi-illuminated face, the smile only enhancing his looks. "That's how Touya always is. He's overprotective: always looking out for Tomoyo and I. He's afraid someone might harm us."

I see a car, recognizing it as Touya's. "Is that your…" I quickly cut Syaoran off.

"I had fun today. It was nice to get to know you better."

"Yeah, it's a bummer that Keiji wasn't feeling well though." Syaoran says, offering me his hand.

"Yeah, bummer." I say, taking his hand to shake it and then pulling him into a hug. I feel Syaoran suddenly stiffen and then relax. "Thanks again." I murmur quickly, and the two of us break apart from our hug. He smiles and nods, and waves goodbye, waiting for me to get into Touya's car.

I open the passenger side door and slide in. "So…" I start.

"Shut up, girlie." I hear an unrecognizable voice. I open my mouth to scream, but he puts a hand over my mount. "Wouldn't recommend doing that, Kinomoto-chan."

"Wh-who are you?" I ask, shivering.

"That's for me to know…" He says, shooting me a glare. "Now, be quiet like a good little girl." I glare at him and quickly advert my glare staring at my lap.

"So, let me explain. My name is Joe."

I stifle a giggle from the guy's common American name. Very menacing. _Very_ menacing.

"And…my sister sent me after you, since she thinks getting you will get her your brother…"

"Wait, Touya?"

"No, you're scrawnier brother. I don't know what she sees in him…" I stare at this Joe guy with my eyes wide.

"Keiji. She wants Keiji?" I pause thinking for a second. "Mindy?"

"No, her that's her twin. Mandy wants your brother." I stare at this guy. Three cheers for creative names for twins.

"So, you're kidnapping me to get my brother?" I glare at the dashboard. "Great idea."

Joe seems to take my sarcasm as a complement. "Why, thank you. I thought of it myself."

They must have really not thought this entire situation out very well.

Now, I could get myself out of here by telling this guy that Keiji doesn't exist, or I could hope that Eriol and Syaoran start to get freaked out that Keiji isn't back yet.

Or Takashi. And Takashi would be the first to realize it. We were supposed to have a practice at nine tonight, so they will realize Keiji is missing.

Pretty soon hopefully.

And Touya already knows.

I cross my fingers. "So, what are you going to do to me? Take me to your house and then tell me that I'm staying there until Keiji shows up? What if Keiji never comes?"

Joe stares at me. "Well, then you'll be staying there for a _long_ time."

Well, at least this little kidnapping isn't for anything that would cause harm to Sakura.

I close my eyes for a second, feeling the fatigue catch up with me. I try to fight back, and open my eyes, but I fail.

I slowly slip unconscious….

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I feel something sharp prod me in the side, and I try to wave my hand to get the thing that is hitting me to go away. I was having a nice dream…about…sunshine, and dresses…

"Aw, come on. That normally wakes up Mandy and Mindy…wake up…please? I need to get you out of my car…" I hear a slightly familiar voice say.

Then my eyes shoot open.

"Good, you're awake. Now…get…out!"

"Alright, alright I'm moving!" I murmur, rubbing my eyes with my hands.

I glare at my feet, angry that Tomoyo had brought a relatively fancy pair of shoes for me to wear.

Fricken flip-flops. I can't run away in these…

I stare at Joe, finally getting a good look at his appearance. He's about a foot taller than me, and kind of bulky. I could out run him…

Just need to wait for the perfect moment.

Or a distraction.

"Hey, did you just lock your keys in your car?" I ask, pointing to the car, looking directly at a pair of keys.

"Damn it, not again! That's the third time this week. Mom is going to have a fit!" He begins to try to reach into the car to get the keys. I silently kick off my flip-flops and grab them.

Thank you Syaoran for picking a casual place for everyone to eat at. It's so much easier to run away in pants than in a skirt.

I feel energized from the nap I just had, and the adrenaline is pumping through my blood.

Okay, go now Sakura.

I stare at the gravel, knowing that this is going to hurt, but I start sprinting as fast as I can away from that place.

I close my eyes, and look behind me. The guy still hasn't realized I have gone missing, or this is just a trap in their plot.

But they can't be that smart, can they?

I shake my head, and slow down until I'm running at a nice and even jog.

I wince almost every step I take. That gravel by the house hurt, but I can't stop now. I need to find a way to get back to the school.

I glance at the signs around me, none of them look familiar.

Of course not, you never really hung out in this town before, Sakura. Why would you know the town if this is your first time exploring it…

And unfortunately I was asleep for most of the trip, so I don't know any of my land markers that I would typically know.

Stupid, Sakura.

I sigh and rub my eyes, feeling another wave of weariness. I look up and see a park. I carefully walk over to a bench and sit down.

It's dark out, I have no idea where I am, and my feet hurt like hell.

This couldn't get much worse…

I drop my flip-flops on the ground and bring my leg up so I can look at my left foot, the one that hurts more.

And gasp.

There is a cut about half an inch on the arch of my foot, and a number of smaller cuts on that foot. I look around, and in the dim lamplight, I see a water fountain. I limp over there and wash off my feet.

So I was wrong, things can get worse.

I stare at my clothes, thinking if I could rip up any of it to create a temporary bandage, but I know that Tomoyo would kill me if I did…

I put back on my flip-flops, deciding to deal with Tomoyo's wrath about destroying those, rather than worry about my feet getting any worse off than they already are.

"Kinomoto-chan!" I hear a voice shout. My head snaps back up, and I quickly stand. It doesn't sound like Joe…or Smith. So maybe that's a good thing…

I rise and walk towards the direction I heard the voice come in.

"Takashi!" I say. I limp over to him and hug him. "How did you find me?"

"I guessed where you were most-likely to go in a town where you had no idea where you were." He grins at me.

I smile. "Thanks. You don't happen to have any form of transportation to get us back to the school?"

"I'll call up Syaoran, Eriol, and Touya." He states, reaching for his cellphone.

I nod and sit back down on the bench.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Um…" I pause. "It's kind of silly…"

Takashi stares at me…

"Oh, I didn't run away. Do you think I'd be stupid enough to run away in flip-flops?"

Takashi nods his head.

"Meanie. Nah, some kid's sister is obsessed with Keiji so he kidnapped me to hold me as ransom until Keiji came."

Takashi stares at me.

"Exactly." I grimace. "So I ran away, and tore up my feet."

"Great. So, how did Keiji hurt his feet?"

I stare at Takashi, and blink for a few seconds.

"Oh. Crap."

Takashi doesn't need to say that both Eriol and Syaoran will know about this little incident, so it will be just another reason to point to the truth.

"Oh. Crap." I repeat myself. "What have I gotten myself into?" I stare at my hands and sit back down on the bench.

I'm…so close to losing my dream. They are going to find out one way or another, and it isn't going to pleasant. No matter what.

I'll be thrown out of Ward's. I'll lose my scholarship. I'll be laughed at by these famous musicians, their children, and prodigies.

I'm going to lose my dream. It's going to be taken away.

And Eriol and Syaoran won't understand. I'm going to take away the reputation of The Wolves.

And they'll hate me as well.

"Takashi. I can't do this. I just…"

I can't let Eriol hate me. He'll probably turn against Tomoyo as well…

I feel myself coming close to crying. I might be allowed to destroy my life, but I can't hurt those around me…

I'll destroy Touya, the coach.

I don't want to lose everyone just because of one stupid error.

And I don't want to lose Syaoran.

With Syaoran it will be the worst.

"Takashi…"

"Yeah, Saks?"

"I need to tell them. Don't I?"

He stares at me. "But…"

"I know. I know. I know…" I repeat myself. "I know the risks. I really do. But I'd rather they find out from me than by some accident. This way they won't feel like I lied to them…"

"Sakura…"

"Yes?" I ask? I start to crack my knuckles. A nervous habit of mine.

"Don't do it."

I blink.

"Trust me." He says. "Wait. Wait until you know them better. You don't want to risk this all on some people who you think are your friends."

Or even more than friends…

I nod my head. "Alright."

We hear a horn honk and walk over to where the car is. I get in the back and sit next to Syaoran. Takashi gets in the passanger side door.

"What happened?" Touya asks.

"Nothing." I murmur. Touya would go ballistic if he ever found out that I was kidnapped.

No matter how much I want to tell him, I can't.

"Sakura…" Touya growls menacingly.

"Nothing." I state again, more forcefully this time. I turn to Eriol and Syaoran. "Can I just stay in Keiji's room tonight…I'll take the extra bed…"

They shrug and nod.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Sakura…are you sure you want to stay there tonight?" Touya asks me.

"It will just make it ten times easier in the morning so I can just get up as Keiji rather than Sakura and say she left earlier so she could get home…" I retort back.

Touya glares at me. "Why won't you tell me what happened?"

"Nothing really happened. And if I told you, you would totally overreact."

"Do you have a secret boyfriend…" Touya asks suspiciously.

"No." I reply calmly.

"Good…"

I sigh and give Touya a hug. "I'll see you later…your first game?"

"Sure." He nods. "I'll see you then…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I saunter into the bedroom, and stare at the clock. 9:29 pm.

I walk slowly to the dorm room, wincing every third step from the cuts on my feet.

I'm glad to finally reach the dorm room, so I can sit down and tend to my feet. I grab bandages to wrap my feet.

"Wh-what happened?" Syaoran asks.

"I ran. Barefoot." I reply. "You don't really want to know the whole story…" I murmur.

Syaoran looks at me, shocked for a few seconds, that I didn't tell him the truth automatically.

"So, where is your brother? We were supposed to have practice a half-hour ago…"

I blink, trying to think up a lie. "Keiji…is at Dad's right now…" I stop. "He…promised Dad he'd visit every few weeks…" I hope that I sound believing enough.

"Oh…" is all Syaoran states.

"Sorry…" I murmur. "There really is nothing anyone should worry about. I'll be fine." I give a small smile off.

He nods. "Well…maybe you should go sleep now. You've had a busy day…"

I nod, he knows more than he thinks he does…

"Thanks." I murmur.

He nods, and I limp back into my room, setting my alarm clock to prepare for the next day.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-End Chapter-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**:( I'm sorry everyone. I'm really sorry that this took me forever to write this.** **I will admit that it is not because of school work, but because I'm lazy that this took forever to type up. :(**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. This was kind of a random drama chapter. Just to add another level to the story. /shrug I dunno.**

**My updates will be slow, but hopefully faster than this one took, and hopefully longer. :(**

**List of thank yous:**

Rawritskim, Complexation, Musette Fujiwara, selina-m, firefairy0fiera, eliza-morgan22, rukz, the original rubber duckie, Hanii-chan, The Black Crow, Pika lover, Snowy Azn Angel, ffgirl-07, Kogome-cutie, Weary Soulsearcher, dilly-sammas luver, ladymoonlite, lidoOl ashun sweetie, and czakali.

**Other little fact of the day:**

**School has started for me, I have a senior project that I'm working on (which is writing a teen book basically, probably won't be published, but it is fun to write anyway). I have a version of the first chapter that is for CCS, and can be considered a one-shot. Just tell me if you want me to post this. I'm warning you that it is a bit weird because the spelling of words and things like that are a bit weird. The protagonist uses "Aye" rather than "I" and a few other things. I have reasons for a lot of them, but I don't want to post that.**

**So just tell me if you want to read the first chapter, and I'll post it as a one-shot. :)**

**As I've said before, I'll try to update more frequently.**

**I'm also sorry about the shortness of this chapter. And randomness.**

**Lots of Love,**

**The Plum Vegetable, Li Kailun**


	10. Tired Sakura

Oh man. Oh man. All I can really do is apologize right now. Seriously. I never meant to take this long to dust this off…ugh. I've not even been overwhelmed by school work, I just had a combination of writer's block and the shock of being back at school…

So, I hope you guys accept my apologies. I've been doing a lot of random crap writing for my English class this year, and my major writing project is currently suspended because the teacher who is in charge of it refuses to read it. Ugh. Another great day of advancement of writing for me.

A few more things: I'm using a pretty old laptop technologically speaking, for some reason the keys are being unfriendly to me, so if you see any jammed together words, I'm blaming it on the keyboard deciding to be mean to me.

Disclaimer: I've mentioned this nine times before, do you really think that my view point has been changed? No, I don't own CCS, nor will I ever. Don't sue me: the only thing you will get is the lint from my pockets.

Chapter Ten: Tired Sakura

I sigh again, glancing at my feet, massaging them, trying to think of something, any excuse.

"My father decided that I needed to help clean the house and I dropped a glass…" I whisper to myself, trying to create a reason, but all of them seem illogical. Completely unreasonable.

"Keiji…" I hear someone say, knocking on the door. "Open up, damn it. You're late for class…"

I sigh, and open the door, my feet wrapped up in a clean bandage. I put on a large pair of sneakers, to get rid of some of the pain.

Scott is standing there, glaring down at me. "You missed Men's Choir and are missing part of theory, any reason?"

I stand there silently, quickly adverting my eyes from Scott's face to my feet, my face burning. I forgot about time because of a little bit of pain. I would never have done this at my old school, but it seems acceptable here.

"Keiji." Scott murmurs. "Are you okay?"

I shake my head. "I'll be fine. I'm sorry. I…I cut my feet this weekend, and I was trying to tend to them…"

"For an hour and fifteen minutes?" Scott asks skeptically.

"Sorry." I whisper. "I don't know why…"

"Hiiragizawa and Li say you've been acting strangely lately. A bit after they met your sister…"

"I…" I shrug my shoulders. "I think I'm trying to do too many things at once." A truth, not a lie. Pretending to be Keiji and still manage Sakura's life is much more difficult that I initially thought it would be. And I barely have any free time between soccer, the band, and all of the extra classes Scott has thrown me into.

I don't have time to be myself anymore. Not even when I'm Sakura, since I still have to be conscious about so many facts that I cannot know as her.

I wish I had followed my instincts rather than listening to Takashi. My life would be easier, they would understand. They _would _understand.

"Let's go to class before everyone decides to disappear. Come on…"

I nod, and grab my shoulder bag and follow in Scott's wake. Going back into the regular schedule, hoping I don't slip.

Hoping I don't blush too much.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I grimace as I have to move to make another quick save. My feet slowly feel like they are burning, each step adding another log to the fire to intensify it. I growl out, grabbing the ball and punting it down the field to one of our offensive players. We're winning, but the more I play in this game, the worse idea I think it is.

It's our season opener, so I couldn't tell the coach I couldn't play after he had told me I was the starter. I had anticipated this moment too long…

I still had to grin when I hear the whistle, telling us the match is over. I quickly kick off my cleats, taking off my socks and tip-toeing over to where the rest of the team is celebrating.

"Good job, Li, Kinomoto." The coach tells us. I just nod, not being able to manage a grin.

"Keiji, what's wrong?" Eriol whispers to me.

"I'm…just a bit hurt. Nothing to be concerned about. I'll be fine in a few days."

Eriol looks at me skeptically. "Okay. I'll take that. But Syaoran won't. We're going to find out your almighty secret…"

I give him a pained smile. "I wish…"

I give a nod to the coach and begin to walk back to the dorms, changing my walking pattern every time I feel a jab of pain in my feet.

"Keiji!" I don't stop to the recognizable call.

"Kinomoto Keiji!" I still don't stop. I don't quicken my pace.

"Sakura!"

I stop dead.

"No…" I whisper. I turn around and see Yamazaki. I return on my initial course.

"Sakura, you need to stop this!" He grabs my arm. I stare at it dully, as if wondering what he is attempting to do.

"Yamazaki…" I whisper. "I know. I know. I…want to tell them…"

Takashi gives me a hug. "You should. I know…I'm going against what I told you before. Tell someone. Tell one more person to make everything easier."

I know who. I know who I have to tell.

So my life isn't based upon a lie.

"Can…"

Yamazaki quickly cuts me off. "I'm already on it. I'll send him up to your dorm room."

I nod. "Thanks." I wince out a grin.

"This gives me a good excuse to lie…now if you will excuse me…" Yamazaki murmurs, and walks back on his earlier path.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I sit on the floor of the room with various items in a bag that I hope will prove me as being Sakura, not Keiji. I sigh, my cold hands laying uselessly on my lap. I stare at them, wondering why I'm doing this…

"Keiji?" I quickly rise.

"Syaoran!" I say, slightly surprised.

"Yamazaki told me that you were purple and bleeding…I see he was lying."

I started to giggle. "You believed that?"

Syaoran glares at me. "He's Takashi, of course not! I just needed an excuse to get away from everyone else…"

"Li."

"Kinomoto."

"I'm not Keiji." I say as bluntly as possible.

"_What?_" He stares at me, as I open my mouth to repeat what I just said. "Who are you then?" He cuts me off before I could repeat my last statement.

"You aren't going to like this. You won't believe me…" I quickly stutter out.

"Kinomoto. Calm Down. As long as you aren't Smith, you will be fine."

I take a deep breath. "I'm not Keiji." I repeat. "Keiji doesn't exist. He never has. I created him. I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry…" I return to my normal vocal octave.

"_Sakura?_"

I take off the wig, eyebrows and sideburns. "Takashi wasn't lying when he said that it was a joke that one day I would dress up as a guy and come to Ward's. I'm surprised I did…"

Li just stares at me.

"You're going to hate me. I wanted to let you know before…" I cut myself off. Neither of us have admitted any emotions to each other. "before…you found out by an accident. Before I screwed up. This way…" I stop myself, trying to gather words together so I don't ramble off incomprehensible phrases. "This way our friendship isn't a lie. This way you can have some sort of trust in me. Even though I've probably already broken it."

"Sakura. Breathe. Just breathe for a few seconds…" I nod my head, agreeing to Li's course of actions. "I believe you are Sakura…I was wondering about your feet…and how you and Keiji were never around at the same time. Also Takashi would say Keiji was in his band when it was actually you…"

I grin. "Yamazaki is a horrible liar."

"It's October. I'm surprised you lasted that long with Takashi as your secret keeper."

I give Syaoran a grin. "So, you're not mad at me?"

"No, how could I be…you were only following a dream…"

"_Just a dream…_"

The word echoed in my head. I stared at Syaoran, as his face blurred and multiplied, until I am surrounded.

"Keiji…"

"Keiji…"

"_Wake up, Keiji…_"

I still can't respond, no feeling. No method.

"Kinomoto Keiji, get up _now!_"

I quickly blink, rubbing my eyes, staring at my surroundings. Chorus room…

No pain in my feet. Nothing at all…

The dream slowly faded from my mind and I finally open my eyes.

And face an angry Mr. Bain and Scott.

"Oh. Crap."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kinomoto, that was the second time today that you fell asleep during one of the classes I was supervising…"

I had fallen asleep during joint choirs. It's now November, and no one knew still. Soccer season was almost over, except for the playoffs.

Keiji and Syaoran are close friends.

Sakura and Syaoran…are closer.

I quickly blush, thinking about him. It's difficult to be around Syaoran now that Sakura and him are virtually dating, just without the titles of boyfriend and girlfriend. Nothing physical yet, but they go out on mini-dates. Meals between friends…

I sigh.

"Keiji, our concert is in a few weeks. We need you to concentrate more during classes. Show a good example and the others will follow…"

I nod my head, listening to the lecture. Absorbing the information in, not really registering it yet.

"And we have a problem with the soloist."

My eyes shoot open.

"What's wrong with Tomoyo?" Did I sleep through her passing out, did I sleep through an accident?

"Nothing…She got accepted to go to Europe for a month to work with some designers there…"

"Oh, wow…" I whisper. I wonder why Tomoyo hadn't told me yet.

"So she's going to be gone when we debut your piece. She gave us an alternate soloist."

"_Who_?" Trying to think of names of people who Tomoyo would think acceptable to replace her.

"Kinomoto Sakura."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- End Chapter -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ugh, I'm sorry for the relatively short chapter. I'll try to get another one up soon. Hopefully much sooner than this last one. I truly am sorry that it took me around a month to update.

Yeah, I couldn't make this all a real life sequence…

So, I have a full list of excuses for why it took me so long, and I know that no one wants to hear them. I just want to thank everyone for being patient with me. Hopefully the next chapter will be better than this one. I needed an ending spot for this one, and it felt appropriate to end it there.

Also, I will also update the one section from my weird project Calculating Sighs. Please look at it. It's going to be in a very weird style.

Anyway: Thanks to all my reviewers:

The Musician, Piano Lover, Azahar.Li.Kinomoto, ladymoonlite, CherryFreakyFunK, Dreaming Celestine, ffgirl-07, dilly-sammas luver, The Black Crow, rukz, eliza-morgan22, rm, firefairy0fiera, Musette Fujiwara, rawritskim, cherrylove05, Weary Soulsearcher, Hanii-chan, misunderstanding

Also…I just want to say how much I appreciate that you guys read this. : ) It makes me feel like I've accomplished something… : )

Also, my bus pick up time was just made earlier (6:50 am). Since I can't sleep on buses, once I get a decent notebook and get over the fear of losing it, I can try to work on the bus. Hopefully this will make my updates a bit faster.

Lots of Love,

Li Kailun


	11. Confessions

**Ehehehehehe? Hehe? Heh.**

**Sorry!!!! I'm seriously sorry. I have NO excuse for taking off as much times as I have from this story. I guess I haven't been into writing much, but now with finals coming up, it being winter break, and me canceling my video game until finals are over…I guess I have some time to get up another chapter of this in the wee hours of the morning.**

**I seriously haven't been doing anything. My junior year has been relatively unstressful. I got back awesome test scores on my SAT II for math…and did pretty well on my PSATs. I also got the best grades I've ever had at my school first quarter this year (three A-, three As and passed all my non-grade courses).**

**So…I haven't been overly exerting myself. I've just been lazy and playing WAY too many video games and watching too much television.**

**Anyway, that's enough of a long, drawn out, not even an apology apology.**

**Sorry again. Time for my sexy disclaimer of the month.**

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own CCS. If I did, would I seriously be writing on a fanfiction website? I don't think so. Anyway, don't sue me. I need my money to buy me music to type to. The idea and characters you don't recognize are mine (although I wouldn't want to claim some of them --).**

**Oh: also to clarify for ANY confusion:**

**IT WAS A DREAM! NO ONE KNOWS! NO ONE! SYAORAN DOES NOT KNOW THAT SAKURA IS A GIRL!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy my latelatelatelatelatelatelate chapter.**

Chapter Eleven: Confession 

My eyes are wide open; my jaw must be hitting the ground.

"I misheard you. Can you repeat that?" I say, quickly snapping my jaw shut.

"Sakura Kinomoto. Y'know your sister Keiji?" Scott says sarcastically to me.

"Yeah. But she can't. She just can't. She has a cold that week." I state evenly, although it sounds ridiculous. "I mean, you don't _really_ want this to be a Kinomoto show…"

"Keiji…" Scott says. "Tomoyo told me that you had two soloists in mind when you wrote this piece: Tomoyo and your sister. You don't want me to give it to someone else. You want one of those people you dream wrote it for."

I give Scott an apologetic look. "I'll ask her, but I'm not sure if she will be able to make rehearsals and the such, because she has no way to get here…"

"That's all I ask of ye." Scott states. I nod.

Damn it. How is this going to work out?

I should have told him. I should have told Scott or Syaoran. I should have told Eriol. I shouldn't be here.

I shouldn't be here. I followed a dream. I'm succeeding, but…

It can all disappear in one second. And I should tell someone. Someone other than Takashi. Someone other than coach.

The bell rings. I pick up my bag and run out of the class.

I'll tell the Wolves today. I'll tell the Wolves.

I _have_ to tell them.

I quickly rush to my class, dreading the lunch practice.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I call Takashi over before practice. "I'm going to tell them."

Takashi looks at me and smiles. "I know. The last few days have been tough on you."

"I can trust them." I state, knowing the fact as a truth.

Takashi nods. "Yeah. You can, Saks."

I bravely grab the doorknob, staring at the hard wooden door, and turn the brass handle, letting myself into the room.

I let out a sigh of relief when I look around the room. Neither Syaoran nor Eriol are there yet. I take my seat on the piano bench and being to eat my strawberry cake. I need it.

I'm about to take the first bite out of my cake when the door makes a loud squeak, informing me that another person has made their "grand" entrance.

My emerald green eyes catch his amber ones once again. I blush, thinking about how he acts around me when I'm Sakura.

It's going to be over.

What's more important to you Sakura: telling the truth now, and maybe losing him now, maybe losing your career as a musician, or telling them later, maybe when you screw up so much that it's obvious to everyone, and losing him _then_.

I pick now.

"When is Eriol getting here?" I ask, probably the last time in my "male" voice.

"In a couple of seconds." Syaoran states. The door squeaks open again. "Speak of the devil."

Eriol grins and waves his sandwich. "Okay, you guys ready to _rock?_"

The three of us slap our foreheads at Eriol's antics.

"Hey. Guys, before we start. I want to say something." I state, my stomach filling with butterflies. I'm sure that they can hear the irregular rhythm of my heart pounding against my ribcage.

"What is it?" Syaoran asks.

"Don't freak out." I whisper in my high voice. "Please. Don't freak out." I reemphasize in my normal range.

Eriol and Syaoran look at me, in a semi-shock.

"I'm Sakura."

"What happened to Keiji?" Eriol asks. Syaoran just takes a seat on one of the blue plastic fold up chairs in the corner of the room, staring at me in shock.

I take off my wig and fake facial hair. "There never was a Keiji."

"You've been lying to us." Syaoran states.

"I know." I reply. "This is why I came forward. I'd rather you guys know from me than from some random person because I screwed up, because it is _bound _to happen."

"You don't consider this screwing up?" Syaoran asks. "You don't consider lying to us for your own benefit screwing up?"

I stare at him. I had hoped that he would have taken the new better than he is seemingly taking it.

"I know it's a big deal. It's why I was reluctant to join the Wolves. You guys have a reputation to uphold. It's why I'm reluctant to sing. It's why I don't take the public showers. It's why I'm glad I got the single room when I got to the dorm this year. It's why I am who I am."

Eriol grins. "I guess all those rumors about Sakura being better than you is false…"

I grin back at Eriol, glad he's taking the news well. Syaoran keeps on glaring at me.

"If you guys want me out, I'll leave. I know I broke your trust. I just…there was too many things that I couldn't hide from people like you. You're in my everyday life. I can't hide the fact that when Sakura injured her feet, I did as well. I can't hide the fact that Keiji is always gone whenever Sakura shows up. I can't hide the fact that Sakura and Keiji are both performing the same piece in the concert…"

"Takashi, you knew about this?" Syaoran asks.

"I actually hinted to it." Takashi grins. "I told you that we made bets that Saks would sneak off to Wards…"

"It's not like I was faking my personality. It's not like I was stealing trade secrets from you. It's not like I killed anyone." I murmur. "Let me stay. Let me complete my time at Ward's."

Syaoran grins at me. "Of course I will. You're the best damn piano player this school has seen in a long time. This will bring up our reputation. I'm glad you were willing to tell us Saks."

I smile at him, glad that _that_ confrontation went surprisingly well…

"It was just amusing to see you squirm a bit…" He gives me an evil grin.

"So you guys believe me, and still trust me?"

"Of course. At least we didn't hear it from the school newspaper or a tabloid…" Eriol states. "WARD'S PIANO MAN A GIRL! Or something around those lines…"

I smile. "So, let's begin on our music…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I gleefully step out of the shower. We won again, meaning that we're up for making the championship this year. Yet another shut out for the Kinomoto Kid.

I grin. I'm glad I told them, and I'm glad they aren't treating me differently. I still get the cheers, and the high-fives from the boys…

I step back into the dorm room, and sit on the rug, waiting for the other three to show up again. We're supposed to study tonight. Math again…

I grab a bag of popcorn from my bag and head over to the lounge to make myself it, leaving a note on the floor for the guys.

I've been surprisingly early recently.

I grab the popcorn and begin to slowly pad back to the dorm room. I get in and sit back down where I was before, but I notice something else on the previously (relatively) uncovered floor.

An envelope.

I stare at it. Sakura is scrawled across it in some unknown handwriting.

I begin to murmur a curse, but then realize that it could still be nothing. It could be one of the guys giving me a not to give to myself. A secret admirer perhaps…

Those relief feelings quickly dissipate when I open the letter. I look at the neatly cut out letters, forming that mystery-esque blackmail notice.

_SakUrA,_

It states, the letters, blocky and misshaped. None of them look like they came from the same page of a magazine.

"This person had way to much free time…" I murmur…

_yOu sHoulD watCh Out. bEwaRe i aM aWarE Of wHo y0u aRe._

I laugh at the replaced o with a zero.

At least there are some parts of this that can be taken light-heartedly.

I know none of the guys I told could make this. They didn't have the time between all their rehearsals, classes, and matches.

The person doesn't make any threats. No ultimatum. "You'll drop out of chorus or I'll tattle." Nothing like that. Just information.

I need to be more careful?

I continue to stare at the letter, my math textbook forgotten. The door silently opens, and Eriol, Syaoran, and Takashi all tumble in.

"Popcorn?" I ask, dropping the letter, hoping it didn't grab anyone's attention.

The three of them rush me, trying to grab the popcorn from each other's grasp.

I look where I dropped the letter.

It's gone.

I stare at the floor, but decide not to make a scene.

I got the message.

"So...differentiation..." I murmur. "Chain rule?" I give a grin. "Anyone want to do a quick overview?" I stare at the three guys, all absorbed in eating popcorn and let out a sigh.

"Anyone want to help the poor, helpless me?" I ask again. They ignore me again.

I sigh and grab the bag of popcorn, grabbing all of their attentions.

"Math. Now." The three of them nod...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I go to the practice room, taking out my composition. Hoping the walls are sound proof enough that no one will hear me. I have a tape recorder just in case.

I unfold the music and sit down at the bench, looking at the notes I wrote out, the lyrics, the flow...

I let my fingers grace the keys. I let my fingers caress them until I have the rhythm. Until I can feel the song...

I reach out. I touch the music. I've caught it...

I let my fingers begin to play; my ears drink the music in.

I reach the solo part and I begin to sing, learning the part. Multitasking. I hear the harmony...

I hear what I wanted it to sound like. I heard what I wrote. I heard the music as it should sound.

I continued to play...singing the lyrics, moving with the music.

I let myself play the last two chords, letting my fingers gently lift from the keyboard.

I grin.

It's what I always wanted.

I feel giddy.

I succeeded.

I composed something.

Something Sakura Kinomoto will perform. Something only she can do now.

I've accepted my fate.

But the letter still weighs heavily on my mind. I have no idea who wrote it, and what their mission is from it.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**I apologize for the chapter. It's kind of early here (2 am right now) and I'm kind of tired. I just want to thank everyone who read this, and everyone who reviewed. I want to apologize for the delay, and I'll try to update once the New Year rolls in.**

**Happy (belated) Holidays and a Happy New Year!**

**So once again for ze List!**

Polska Girl, Dreaming Celestine, cassandra, im2cool4love, CherryFreakyFunK, ingrid8av, czakali, Musette Fujiwara, ladymoonlite, ffgirl-07, lidoOl ahsun sweetie, dilly-sammas luver, misunderstandings, Jacqulin, rukz, cazzyprincess, BlueMeteorGirl, eliza-morgan22, LadyAkina, littledoggy, the original rubber duckie, cherrylove05, Hanii-chan, Piano Lover, Black Dragoness, Weary Soulsearcher, and rawritskim.

I hope to update soon. This week I'm studying for my midterms since they are right after I get back from winter break and I have more than most people (since I'm taking two sciences and two languages). I'll try to update sooner than last time.

**I apologize once again for the not so great chapter and the shortness of it. I just wanted to post, but now I must sleep so I can study some more Calc. Ugh.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Li Kailun**

**PS HAPPY HOLIDAYS AGAIN!**


	12. First Dates

**This is not a joke! I'm updating. Long time no see guys. I'm now in my summer of doing nothing, so I decided to put up another chapter for this, since it is easy to write. Currently I have three fanfiction that I'm thinking about: this, my Slytherin Mudblood, and another Harry Potter fanfiction. If you have free time, feel free to look at them. This one is definitely the most fun to write of the three currently.**

**I graduated from high school, got into a good college, and am just lounging about. I did have to reread my story, and I want to replace Chapter Eleven, but I won't. Thanks to everyone who is still reading this even though I took a very **_**very**_** long time to update.**

**I'm going to try a fluffier chapter here, since I really do have a lack of fluff in this story and S/S is so darn cute! : )**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the CCS characters or the story line behind Card Captor Sakura. I'm not getting paid for this, so please do not sue me! I need my money for textbooks! Scott, Mandy, Mindy, and a few other random characters do belong to me though.**

Chapter Twelve: First Dates

I walk out of the calculus final and feel confident in math in, well, forever. Takashi, Eriol, Syaoran and I spent last night together sharing different techniques for memorizing formulae and practicing problems. Around ten, our study session fell apart when we began to throw popcorn at each other and turned on the television to watch a movie.

I was finally able to be a girl around Eriol and Syaoran and my heart felt ten times lighter. I don't have to fake my voice around them, pushing it down lower than it should be. I can be lighter and girlier, and I'm not afraid that my words will be taken in the wrong way by them.

I'm walking next to Syaoran as I finally stretch out my arms. "That was the last one, right?" He nods his head as a response. "Do you..."

He shushes me and escorts me over to a corner in the hallway where no one else can see us. "Kinomoto Sakura, do you want to go out and celebrate the end of our finals tonight?"

I feel a grin toy on the ends of my lips. "I would love that, Li Syaoran." My green eyes make contact with his amber ones and I feel electricity.

"You'll come to the dorm at around six?"

I let out a giggle. "Sure, I'll be ready at Six. I think tonight Keiji is visiting our dad."

Syaoran laughs this time. "Dress casual, dinner and a movie?"

"Sounds good!" I chirp out, feeling giddy.

Sure, Syaoran and I have been flirting for a while and we've hung out while I've dressed up as Sakura, but we haven't had time to get together alone. Now that our finals are over, we have the time to relax for a little bit before we have to get back to studying and practicing for band. Coach has also given us off a little time for soccer. Our first playoff game is in a few days, and he wants us rested for these games. He gave me starting position for goalie, so I want to be as relaxed and rested as possible, so I'm at the top of my game.

I'm excited to finally be alone with Syaoran. Every other time we've been together, it's been under the pretense of "oh, Keiji is out, so Sakura gets to hang with Tomoyo right now. Eriol and Syaoran can come to!" or it's been Takashi, Eriol, Syaoran and I when we're hanging out. At those moments its weird because I'm not fully Sakura at those moments. It's still like I'm Keiji and I'm just hanging with the guys. Eriol and Syaoran will every so often just say things that make me laugh, knowing if they completely recognized me as purely Sakura, they wouldn't say.

But I'm ecstatic. I finally get to be alone with Syaoran, who has grown on me ever since we've become friends. Once Eriol came into the picture, Syaoran and I became quick friends. Eriol acted as the location where our two personalities could interact. He bridged us together.

I'm just happy for him and Tomoyo. They recently went out on their first date since they broke up. Whenever I see the two of them together, I want to take Tomoyo's camera and start taking snapshots of them while screaming "Kawaii!!".

I feel like skipping and quickly walk away from Syaoran, explaining to him that I have to go pick out clothing for tonight, and return to my part of the room. I go through my clothing, searching for clothing that Tomoyo had given to me. I soon find a long emerald green skirt and a pink spaghetti-strap top. I grab a small white jacket that went with the outfit and find a pair of pink sneakers in the closet. I quickly fold the clothing up and place it into a duffle bag and place some of the make up that Tomoyo gave me within that same bag.

I then stuff the bag underneath my bed and close up all of the drawers of my bureau and wardrobe.

I walk out and see Eriol, Syaoran and Takashi all sitting around in the common area. "So, how did you guys think you do?"

Eriol laughs. "The multiple choice section got to me after a while. It felt as if the questions were unending."

"There were twenty of them, each worth four points..." Takashi murmurs. "Multiple choice, the hell of tests."

"At least he gives partial credit for showing work." Syaoran optimistically agrees. I glance at a clock on the wall that informs me that it's only twelve twenty-one.

"What's up with you guys, I know all of you did great on the math exam. If anyone should be worried, it's me. And I'm not." I grin at all of them.

"Saks, perhaps you're not as crappy at math as you always thought?" Takashi asks sarcastically.

"Takashi, in fourth grade, I said one hundred eighty minus eighty was forty-five. Saying I'm not bad at math is like saying that..." I shrug my shoulders trying to think up of a good analogy. "Is like saying that Tomoyo isn't a girl!"

"You never know..." Takashi whispers.

"Eriol, I'm only going to say this once. Tomoyo's a girl." I say evenly. Eriol just laughs at my antics.

"So, you guys up for a practice tonight?" Eriol asks.

Syaoran and I make eye contact. "I was planning on doing something. Sorry, Eriol." I say quickly.

"Me too." Syaoran adds on.

"Doing the same thing?" Takashi makes the joke. I blush and look at my shoes, then look to where Syaoran is sitting.

"Yes, doing the same thing." Eriol laughs and Takashi hoots.

"Well, you two have fun. Don't stay out to late!"

"We won't, mother." I sarcastically say. "We'll be back before the crack of dawn."

"That's all I ask for." Takashi says quickly.

I yawn and the four of us surround the TV in the room. We turn on an action movie and just relax for a while.

--

"Hey, Syaoran. I'm going to go get ready. I'll knock at the when I'm ready."

"Right!" He grins at me. "I'll see you soon, Keiji. Have fun at your dad's!"

I roll my eyes at his antics as I walk out with my green duffle bag. Once I reach the bathroom, I take over a stall and quickly change into the skirt and shirt. I put on the pink shoes and stuff my boy clothes into the pink duffle bag. Once I leave the stall, I apply some basic make-up to my face. I put on a little bit of pink lip gloss and green eye-shadow. I look at myself, pull a brush through my hair, and feel prepared to go out on my first _date_ with Syaoran.

I can feel the butterflies in my stomach.

I look at myself again in the mirror and I see Kinomoto Sakura staring back. I look at myself, and see the girl who has been missing for the last few months.

I quickly walk towards my room, and knock three times on the door. "Li-san? Are you there?" I ask quickly through the door.

"It's open!" I hear Eriol's voice. I open the door and look around the dorm room. "You look great, Sakura-chan."

"Thanks, Eriol-kun. Where is Syaoran?"

"He's fretting, he'll be right here. Why don't you go to Keiji's room to relax?" I quickly nod and drop my duffle bag off on the floor of my room. I grab a green purse and put some money into it.

"Sakura-chan?" I quickly exit my room once I hear Syaoran's voice.

"Yes, Syaoran-kun?" I walk out and he's wearing a pair of brown pants and a green t-shirt. His entire look is very casual, but very neat. He looks great in those two colors.

Once again our eyes make contact. "You look fabulous, Sakura."

"Thank you, Syaoran. Shall we go?" I feel myself blushing, not knowing quite how to act in this situation. "Are we walking to the theatre?" I ask as we leave our room.

"Well, I was thinking that we'd walk to dinner and then go to a movie, if that's okay with you."

"Sure, Syao-kun." I use a shortened name for him that I haven't tried yet. I earn a smile from Syaoran.

--

When we arrive at the restaurant, my voice is already tired from all of the talking we've been doing. When we walk in, Syaoran smiles at the stewardess. She nods and takes the two of us to a small table in the back corner of the restaurant.

"I see you've been here before..." I murmur.

"A couple of times, yes." Syaoran pauses.

"A couple of dates?" I ask, feeling slightly jealous.

Syaoran shakes his head and hands me a menu. He opens it, looking through the food. I quickly see their list of sushi and decide to order a tuna roll. I wait for Syaoran to pick his meal. "Sakura, let's just enjoy our time together and not discuss what I have or haven't done..."

I close my eyes, feeling a sadness rise up in my chest. Of course he's dated girls. He's the captain of the soccer team and the lead face of the Lone Wolves. You shouldn't be jealous. You should know that you're the only person Syaoran is currently dating. It'd be impossible for him to date someone else without you knowing...

I nod my head and look up at Syaoran. "So what are you ordering?" I grin at him, looking up from the menu.

He shrugs his shoulders. "I think I'm going to have the spicy salmon roll. And you?"

"Spicy tuna." My smile starts to reach my eyes. "I'm sorry about that earlier, Syaoran. I'm being a bit irrational."

He smiles at me. "Don't even mention it, Sakura-chan." The two of us put in our orders, getting two rolls each, and a glass of water. We continue to have small talk as we wait for the food to arrive.

"So, do you have any ideas for the band?"

"I don't know." I star toying with the edge of my napkin. "I kept on telling you all my lyrics and ideas would be girly, you just wouldn't listen to me."

Syaoran laughs and I reach across the table and take hold of his hand. He starts to get a faint blush. "I thanked you, because your words always meant a lot to me, whether you were saying them directly to me or the Keiji."

Syaoran looks down and then looks back up into my eyes. "I know, Sakura-chan."

"I just wanted to let you know that your friendship means a lot to me. You're probably one of my closest guy friends."

"And you're probably one of my closest female friends." He grins at me. "I mean, I can rarely find someone to talk to about music." His entire face lights up at the mention of music. I smile and nod.

"So, for the band. I'm thinking that we should do a concert for the school. We can find a charity and donate the money we make from selling tickets or something. Perhaps create a Junior-Senior Formal for Clair's and Ward's and have the Lone Wolves playing as the entertainment. We could probably make a decent amount of money. We could see if Clair's would let us use their gym space, since they have a lot more room in their gym than we do in ours."

"See, Kinomoto. This is why we need your mind with us." I feel myself smiling from his praise and feel the familiar blush begin to rise up to my cheeks again. Our food arrives and we quickly start sharing it. I'm glad to finally be eating something other than the cafeteria food.

I lift one of my pieces with the chopsticks and put it into Syaoran's mouth. He looks so adorable eating it and I just felt myself grinning. "You're so adorable, you know that, right?" I ask him, feeling the smile that is everlasting whenever we're alone.

We continue eating slowly and continue our conversation through bites of sushi. "You ready for the movie?"

"Sure!" I smile, standing, handing Syaoran the money for dinner.

"Sakura, you don't need to pay for me..."

"Syaoran, I'll pay for the dinner if you pay for the movie."

He smiles at me. "Okay, we have a deal, Sakura-chan. What movie do you want to see?"

"I'm up for anything." I hide the fact that I'm absolutely terrified of horror movies.

_Please don't let it be the new horror movie release. Please don't let it be the new horror movie release..._

"How about the new horror movie release?" Syaoran asks.

My face must show the horror of my reaction.

"We don't have to if you don't want to, Sakura-chan."

"No, I'll be fine. Let's go see it!" I just want Syaoran to enjoy this. Plus, if I get frightened, at least I know there is someone there for me.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Syao-kun." I nod my head, hoping that my repeating of my answer will convince myself of this fact.

"Okay..."

--

Halfway through the movie I'm clutching onto Syaoran and hiding my face in his shirt. I'm trembling and he is calmly rubbing my back, soothing me with quiet whispers. "It will be okay, Sakura-chan. Don't worry..."

His words comforted me and I was able to turn my face back to the movie. I kept my left hand curled within his right hand, because it gave me comfort, but his words gave me the strength to force myself to watch the movie until the end.

"I'm proud of you, Sakura. I'm sorry that I made you go through that though..."

"I'm proud of myself too." I smile shakily. "Thanks for taking me out, Syao-kun."

He walks in front of me causing me to stop. "Are you sure you are okay, Sakura?"

"I'm still a bit frightened..." I look up at him, feeling the water begin to flow into my eyes.

"It's okay, Sakura..."

"Can you sleep in my bed tonight?" I ask, blushing at the question. "I just want to know that there is someone there. It's just a comfort for me after watching horror movies. Normally Touya is just a hallway down from me, so I can always go in and bother him. I'd just feel more comfortable knowing that I won't annoy Eriol with this tonight..."

"Yes, Sakura." Syaoran smiles at me. "I'm perfectly fine with that."

I step up on my tiptoes and gently kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you, Syao-kun!"

As I back away, still on my toes, our eyes make contact. He slowly moves his head downwards, moving his lips towards mine. I quickly turn my head and return myself to my normal height. I blush as I look at Syaoran, whose lips just barely grazed my cheek.

He nods at me, knowing that I didn't reject him, just that I'm not ready to kiss him just yet. We start walking back, hand-in-hand.

After arriving back at the dorm, the two of us change into our pajamas. Syaoran and I push together the two small beds in my room, creating one bigger bed that the two of us could comfortably sleep in. I crawl into bed and Syaoran wraps his arms around me. All of a sudden, all of my fears that I gained at the movie are completely gone. They fade into the darkness. All I feel is the strength and protection that Syaoran gives to me.

And I feel safe.

**End of Chapter Twelve**

**That was easier for me to write than my other fics, but ugh. I'm so bad at romantic sequences. : P I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, and I hope that I can continue to update in a more timely fashion. A year and a half is not what I anticipated when I said I was going on hiatus. I was expecting like six months, not three times that.**

**Anyway, thanks to my reviewers: (ze list is back!)**

epobbp, 'Blue Moon and Roses', DragonGirl, starz4evr, D&G.., cyrill, Puppet Writer x2, dilly-sammas luver x2, eliza-morgan22  x2, Dreaming Celestine x2, Addicted2Sakura, Misunderstandings x2, magical-teen, Musette Fujiwara, kimmygoldenangel, czakali, Smiling Serenade, Weary Soulsearcher, LadyAkina, BlueMeteorGirl, ladymoonlite, Black Dragoness, PolskaGirl, jHeyTTernallie, Kawaii-Kunoichi, ran, ingrid8av, ffgirl-07, rukz, apple.parachute, BlackxWhite, the original rubber duckie, and cherrylove05

**I'm sorry if I missed a name or misspelled a name. I'm a bit sorry. the x2 are for people who reviewed for two separate chapters, and I didn't thank those who reviewed Ch. 11 last time ..**

**Anyway, happy holidays for all the holidays I missed for you guys. Thanks for the support and understanding. I'll try to get up a couple more chapters this summer. This may become my focus just to complete, since no one really cares about my one HP fic since it's original characters. : P**

**Anyway, LOTS AND LOTS OF LOVE!**

**Li Kailun (Your favorite vegetable)**


End file.
